


Territory

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Incest, Ironic Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Louis Tomlinson was very young when he first presented as an omega at the early age of twelve, when he was raped by a very aggressive alpha and ended up pregnant with the best thing in his life, his son, Harry. Harry has never seen Louis as his dad since he could talk and think on his own, he always knew his dad was his mate even if they were blood related he just knew that they were meant to be and wouldn't let anyone else have what was his.OrThe one where Harry is Louis' actual son and will do everything in his power to make sure that he protects what's his and what's his is Louis.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mum, I think it's time," twelve year old Louis pants with one of his small omega hands placed on top of his bulging baby belly as he feels his body go through one of his first contractions. "Baby Harry is on the way," he tells his mother as he grips one of his hands onto the wall closest to him so that it can help in holding him up and steady. He didn't want to fall down onto his bum and risk hurting his baby boy in his belly.

Jay gives her son a worried look as she rushes to grab the bag that Jay had prepared a long while back for this exact moment when Louis went into labor. She carries the bag with one arm as she uses the other one to help her only child down the stairs of their two story house and out to their car. She helps the boy into the mini van being extra careful that he is buckled into the passenger seat correctly before she is rushing over to the driver's side to rush her son off to the hospital to give birth.

Jay let's a smile spread across her face as she finally lets what's about to happen cross through her mind. "I'm going to be a grandma," she says happily as she starts up the ignition to the car, peering over at her son to see him smiling down at his stomach through the pain of his contraction.

Jay couldn't be more happy for her son's strength. Here he was at only twelve years old pushing his way through labor as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She can still remember the day that all of this happened rather clearly.

It was a day when she was working late at work trying to provide for her only child as best as she can. She wasn't expecting her son to come limping home that same night even later than one she got home stinking of heat and rape, having being defiled by an alpha twice his age. Jay had freaked out and called the police and everything.

When a few weeks later when they first found out the boy was pregnant Jay insisted Louis get rid of the baby, but Louis wouldn't have any of it. He yelled at his mom telling her that he was already in love with the little being inside of him and would never do that to a innocent baby.

It brought tears to Jay's eyes at just the thought of how strong and kind her son was. He was turning out to be just like her, when she found out she was pregnant at only sixteen and the father didn't want any part she stepped up to the plate to provide for her same baby who's having his own baby now.

"You hold in there, baby," Jay tells her son, moving one of her hands off of the steering wheel so that she can place a comforting hand on her son's thigh, just for a quick second. Not risking it any longer than that since she had to get them safely to the hospital.  
"Just do the breathing exercises I taught you."

Louis smiles at his mom through the pain that was slowly leaving his body. "I'm alright, mum. The pain will be worth it in the end," he says, letting out a large groan when the long contraction came to an end.

This brings tears to Jay's eyes again at her son's strength and optimism. She definitely raised her boy to be a wonderful and kind omega. Jay just knew he was going to be the perfect omega mother to baby Harry. It was going to be hard at first but she knew that the two of them would find a way to raise Harry up to be the perfect little boy no matter what his secondary gender was.

Jay makes sure to drive safe as she drives the two of them to the nearest hospital. It only takes them about twenty minutes in all to get there and when they do Jay pulls into one of the parking spaces closest to the doors and turns off the ignition. "You stay here, baby and I'll go and get a wheelchair to wheel you in," Jay tells her son being worried about her baby boy even at a time like this.

"I'm pretty sure I can still walk, mum," Louis tells his mother with the shake of his head. "I'm not having a contraction right now anyways."

Jay smiles at her boy. "I'm not going to chance it, sweetheart," she tells him, already getting out of the mini van to get a wheelchair from the entrance of the hospital.

Jay rushes back towards her son and helps him out of the car and into the wheelchair carefully. "Are you ready?" Jay asks her son when he's safely settled into the wheelchair.

"Of course I am, mum," Louis says happily, a hand going back to his bulging belly. "I can't wait to finally meet him."

Jay smiles happily at her son loving how much love he's already given to his son that isn't even out of his womb yet. She couldn't be more happier for how she's raised her baby boy.

It's a few hours later before Louis was actually in the C-section room. The doctors had given him that medicine that makes him feel strange and not feel the pain as they run the scalpel along the bottom of his stomach. Louis wouldn't have cared even if could have felt the pain, he was going to see his baby in a few minutes.

A faint crying suddenly settles into the room and Louis can see a little body held in one of the doctors hands, it brought tears to the boy's eyes. Harry was finally born. "Can I hold him?" He asks them hopefully, wanting to get his baby in his arms.

The doctor hands his baby off to one of the nurses and gives him a reassuring smile. "They're just going to clean him up and then you can hold him all you want," he reassures the boy as he starts to stitch the boy back up.

Louis watches the nurses like a hawk his motherly instinct tells him to not leave his baby with people he doesn't know.

"He's alright, baby," Jay reassures her son by his side, squeezing his hand to calm him down. She knew that his omega instincts were telling him to not leave his pup with someone else. "They're just cleaning him off."

Despite Jay's words Louis still stares at the nurses as they wipe his son off with a towel and wrap him into a blanket. He doesn't stop glaring until his son is safely in his own arms, that's when he notices the bright green eyes staring up at him.

Usually baby's are born with blue eyes no matter what but not Harry. Louis' baby boy was born with a pair of the most unique bright green eyes that Louis has ever seen. Louis smiles down at his boy, letting out a giggle when Harry gives him a bright smile right back. "You're gonna be my good little boy, aren't you?" Louis asks his newborn son, holding a finger out hoping for Harry to grab ahold.

The baby grips ahold of his mother's finger with a tight grip making Louis gasp a bit. "With that hold, I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out to be an alpha," Jay jokes to her son, smiling down at her grandson with fondness spread across her face.

"I don't care what he turns out to be," Louis says as he stares down at his gorgeous son. "I'll love him no matter what."

******

*Four Years Later*

"Harry, it's time for dinner," Louis calls to his four year old son from the bottom floor of the house where he was helping his mum with dinner. Harry had wanted to play with his toy cars before dinner and Louis can never say no to his baby boy.

"Coming, Lou-Lou!" Harry calls from the top floor and Louis rolls his eyes at the nickname. His son since he could talk has never called him "dad" or even "mum" which should have worried the young omega but he honestly didn't care what his son called him, he loves him no matter what.

Louis and Jay listen as a pair of little feet come padding down the stairs of their house as they work together in setting the table with the tacos they've made especially for the four year old since they were the boy's favorite. "Tacos!" Harry cheers as he walks into the dining room, that bright little boy smile spread across his face. Even at the young age of four he was such a little charmer.

"How's my little grandson doing today?" Jay asks Harry as she greets the four year old with a bright smile.

"I'm doing good, Grammy," He tells her, taking his normal seat at the table beside Louis, who was giving his boy a bright smile.

"What do you want on your taco, sweetie?" Louis asks his son as he starts to make up a taco for his boy.

"Um, can I just have meat, cheese and lettuce, please?" Harry asks with a hopeful grin spread across his face.

"Of course you can, baby," Louis tells his boy with a small smile as he finish making his taco.

Louis and Jay smile fondly as the four year old demolishes his taco with only a few bites, the juices from the meat were spread across the boy's face making the two of them laugh at him. "Is it that good?" Louis asks his son, fondly.

  
Harry only nods as he smiles brightly up at Louis. Louis smiles back as he makes his son up another taco watching as his son does the same thing with this one by shoving it down his throat within seconds.

Suddenly Louis stops smiling when he feels something deep within his abdomen and a pile of slick starts leaking from his hole. A burning feeling runs through the omegas whole body, making the boy cringe. His heat had come earlier than the omega was expecting.

Jay notices what is happening with her son rather quickly, and as soon as Jay notices so does Harry. The boy drops his food as he lifts his nose into the air his nose catching a delicious smell. "What's the smell, Lou-Lou?" Harry asks suddenly, turning towards Louis with a curious look.

Louis didn't know how to respond to his son since he felt like his body was on absolute fire. Jay quickly comes to her son's rescue. "Lou-Lou isn't feeling well right now, Harry. Grammy's going to walk him up to his room and then she's going to come back down and the two of us are going to watch a movie," she reassures the boy with a small smile.

Harry glares up at his grandmother and crosses his arms across his chest. "If Lou-Lou is sick it is Harry's job to take care of him!" He tells Jay with a loud stomp of his feet in aggravation.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Jay asks her grandson calmly, not wanting get him anymore worked up then he already is.

"Because Lou-Lou is Harry's princess and the prince is always suppose to protect the princess," he tells his grandma with a pout spread across his face.

"You can't help me with this, Harry," Louis tells his four year old son with a firm sounding voice.

"Why not?!" Harry asks in annoyance as he stomps his little foot again.

"Because you can't," Louis tells him firmly, finding just enough energy to get up from his chair and make his way towards the stairs.

Harry automatically stands up to follow the omega, but Jay is quick to grab him, preventing him from following Louis up the stairs.

"Let me go!" The boy let's out a scream as he tries to squirm out of his grandmothers hold. "I need to help Lou-Lou!"

Jay suddenly feels a sharp pain shoot through her left hand only to look down to see a set of little teeth marks implanted in the pad of her hand. Harry had bit her!

Jay watches in defeat as her grandson races up the stairs after her sixteen year old son. She looks back down at her hand not understand what has gotten into her grandson but she did know one thing. There's no doubt that the boy was going to turn out to be one strong alpha.

Louis shuts and locks his bedroom door just in time to hear two little fists pounding against the other side of the door. "Let me in, Lou-Lou!" The boy shouts at Louis through the other side of the door, tears starting to form in his little eyes at being locked away from Louis.

"Go back down to Grammy, Harry!" Louis shouts from the other side of the door, already starting to feel his heat flowing over him.

"No!" Harry shouts on the other side of the door, giving up his banging as he falls onto his knees in front of the door. "Harry needs to protect Lou-Lou!" He shouts as he buries his face into his hands and let's out loud sobs.

Harry doesn't leave that spot for a whole entire week until Louis' heat is over. The only time he would leave was to go to the bathroom. He refused to eat until he knew his Lou-Lou was better. It amazed Jay at just how determined her grandson was and when Louis finally came back out of his room when his heat was finally over, he gets bombarded by a little body jumping at him.

"Lou-Lou! You're alright!" The boy says happily as he cries into Louis' neck, relieved that he was already.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis asks his son with a small smile, hugging Harry tightly against his chest.

"Because you were sick and wouldn't let Harry take care of you," he tells Louis with a pout spread across his face as he looks up into Louis' bright blue eyes.

"Oh baby, that wasn't something you couldn't help me with," Louis tells Harry as he sends him a reassuring smile.

"Why not?" Harry asks him with a pout spread across his face and Louis sets his son back down onto his own two feet.

"Because it's something only adults can help me with," Louis says, smiling down at Harry slightly hoping that he doesn't question him any farther.

"Then when I'm an adult can I help you with it?" Harry asks him as he stares up at Louis with a hopeful look spread across his face.

"Uh, maybe," Louis says, lying to his son since he wanted to just get past the topic of his heat.

"Okay!" Harry chirps up at Louis with that charming little smile spread across his face as he shows off his cute little dimples. "Can we go watch a movie now, Lou-Lou?" He asks hopefully and Louis can't help but smile sweetly at his son.

"Of course we can, sweetie," he tells him, already scooping him back up into his arms to carry him down the stairs to the living room.

Harry pouts in Louis arms at being carried. "The princess isn't suppose to carry the prince, Lou-Lou!" Harry complains as he smacks his father across the chest.

Louis smiles down at his son's antics shaking his head at his silliness. "Well when you get big enough to carry me then you can, but until then I get to carry you," he tells his son jokingly, leaning down he plants kisses all across the boy's face making him let out an annoyed groan at being coddled.

"Stop it, Lou-Lou!" The boy complains with a pout spreading across his face trying to ward off the kisses.

Louis giggles as he stops bombarding his son with kisses. "Alright, I'll stop," he tells the boy as he sets him down since they've arrived at the living room.

"Go on and pick a movie while I go make us some popcorn, alright?" Louis asks Harry, smiling when his son instantly scurries off to go pick a movie for the two of them to watch. Man, did he love his son more than anything else in the world.

******

*Six Years Later*

"And that's the last box," Louis says proudly as he carries the last box full of his and Harry's things into their new apartment.

It took him just about four years to save up enough money for the two of them to get their own place but he's finally done it and he couldn't be more proud of himself for it.

"Louis! Louis! My room is so big!" Harry exclaims happily, the ball of ten year old joy that he is.

Louis smiles at his son loving how happy this new move was making him. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," he tells his son with a smile, loving the smile spread across the boy's face as he races off back to his room, probably to jump on his bed even though Louis has told him about a hundred times not to.

Louis shakes his head at his son as he heads into his own bedroom to unpack his own things. He was so glad he was able to do something so wonderful for him and Harry even though it took him so long to do.

It's the next morning when Louis wakes Harry up for his first day at his new school. He tiptoes into his boy's room and slightly shakes the ten year olds body and whispers into his ear. "It's time to wake up, honey."

Harry wakes up instantly with bright and happy eyes. "Good morning, Louis," he says with a happy smile spreading across his face.

Louis let's out a laugh at that loving how his son could possibly be a morning person when he himself utterly despised mornings. "Good morning, baby. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Louis asks the boy with a smile sent his way.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Harry shouts in excitement as he dashes from his bed and all Louis is able to see is little boy butt as Harry rushes towards his new closet to get dressed for school.

Louis shakes his head at his son's odd habit of sleeping naked. "I'm going to go start on breakfast," he tells his son as he heads towards the kitchen to do just that.

It's an hour later when Louis is dropping his son off at his new elementary school, the boy was a buzz of joy as he quickly says goodbye to Louis before racing out of the car and towards the school.

Louis shakes his head with a smile on his face as he makes his way to his work place. Louis' been working at this cute little bar and diner since he turned eighteen years old. It was the only place an omega like him was able to get hired but it was already because it paid enough for him and Harry to survive. He also learned real quickly into working there that if he didn't fight the horny alphas inappropriate touches and words, just laughed them off, he got much better tips which was alright to him. He'd do absolutely anything for his boy.

"Good morning, Lou," Niall greets as his four year co-worker and friend walks into their workplace.

"Good morning, Niall," Louis greets him with a bright smile. "So what on the menu for today?" He asks the man as he quickly gets his apron on and gets his notepad ready.

"Steak apparently," Niall says as he shrugs, leaning against the bar with a tired look across his face. "You won't have to deal with that until lunchtime though."

Louis nods in understanding at Niall. "So how was your night?" He asks the Irish lad as he leans on the opposite side of the bar.

"Too many idiots," he whines to the other male, making Louis smile and shake his head.

"You've gotta take a night off and get laid, mate," Louis tells his friend with a joking little smile.

Niall shakes his head at his omega friend with a laugh. "You're one to talk, you haven't gotten laid since Harry was born," he tells his friend with the shake of his head.

Louis shrugs at his friend. "I'm just a good father is all," he tells his friend simply, sending him a small smile.

"Well, how about this I'll take a night off if you find yourself a date and get yourself laid for once, a compromise," Niall tells his friend with a tired smile.

Louis rolls his eyes but nods. "Fine I guess I'll agree, but only if I'm able to find a decent guy to take me out," he tells his friend pointedly.

"Alright," Niall says with a smile, turning away from his friend to continue getting the bar ready for when they reopen at ten o'clock for breakfast.

It was around noon and Louis was waiting on quite a few tables when a group full of rather rowdy looking alphas walk into the diner. When their host seats the group at one of his tables Louis let's out a groan not wanting to deal with a group like that today.

Sucking it up Louis spreads a fake smile across his face as he makes his way towards the crowd of alphas. "Hello, my name is Louis and I will be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink?" Louis says his well practiced line with a huge fake smile spread across his face.

"Yeah I would like a glass of that fine ass," one of the rowdy men with an overly large nose says and Louis rolls his eyes. He's heard that one about one hundred times before.

He ignores the remark as he turns to one of the other alphas. "What can I get for you, sir?" He asks, hoping to get past the odd remark.

"Hey don't ignore me!" The alpha from before practically growls and Louis cringes looking back over at the man.

"Leave him alone, Nick!" One of the other alphas says, sticking up for the omega.

Louis smiles gratefully at the alpha noticing how handsome the man was. He had nice tan skin with a gorgeous facial structure and pretty hazel eyes. His hair was a bit long falling down to about his chin and the bottoms were dyed a light green color. It looked oddly good on a guy like him.

"What are you gonna do about it, Zayn?" The other alpha mocks as he stands up from the table trying to intimate the other alpha.

Zayn rolls his eyes at the other alpha. "Like you'd have the balls to fight me," he tells the alpha with a roll of his eyes and Louis couldn't help but to crack a smile at that line.

"You know what, fuck you," the alpha says childishly as he turns around and leaves the diner without another world.

"Real mature," Zayn says as he rolls his eyes at the alpha who's just left the restaurant. "I'm sorry about that, lovely," the alpha says apologizing for his friend.

Louis shakes his head. "No it's fine, nothing that I haven't gotten before," he assures the alpha with a small smile.

"Well, I think you deserve better than that," Zayn tells the omega with a small smile.

"Do you?" Louis asks the man with a little laugh, loving the way this alpha was trying to flirt with him.

"Yeah I think I can show you how much better if you'd allow me to take you out this weekend," the alpha bites his bottom lip after he gives the omega his invitation.

Normally Louis would turn down any requests like this that he gets at work, but he just promised Niall that he would at least try dating once and this alpha didn't seem that bad at all. "Alright," Louis tells the man with a nod, agreeing to his invitation. "Now can I get you guys something to drink?"

After he's taken the alphas orders he notices as he's walking away the other alphas at the table giving Zayn congratulatory high fives and Louis shakes his head. All alphas are the same.

From across the room Niall gives Louis a raised eyebrow look. "We on then?" He mouths to his friend with a cheeky wink at the end of his sentence. Louis just nods at the other man as he gets back to his work.

It was Saturday and Louis was honestly having second thoughts about this dating thing. He's never left Harry alone before except with his mother and honest Louis didn't know how the boy was going to take it. "I don't know if I should go, Niall," Louis tells his friend as he lets him into his apartment.

"Nonsense Lou, you need to get out too sometimes," Niall tells him with a small smile.

"Uncle Niall!" A happy voice says from within the apartment as an excited Harry comes rushing towards the pair. "What are you doing here?" Harry asks the man curiously.

"I'm here to babysit you, bud," Niall tells the boy with a bright smile. "Your daddy here is going to go out on a date."

At these words Harry's head snaps up at Louis with curious eyes. "A date?" He asks Louis directly, hoping that he heard Niall wrong.

Louis nods shakily as he spreads a hesitant smile across his face. "Yeah, baby. I've got a date," he tells his son, hoping that his boy doesn't throw a big of a tantrum as he was expecting him to.

"No!" Harry shouts at Louis as he stomps his feet. "Louis is Harry's!" Harry shouts at Louis with a loud growl leaving his mouth.

Louis stares wide eyed at his son, who was already so strong for his age. "Come on, baby," Louis says trying to plead with his son to stop with the nonsense.

"No! I won't let you leave with another alpha! No!" Harry shouts as he continues to throw his tantrum.

"Hazza," Louis tries his son's nickname as he tries to calm him down.

"No!" The boy shouts more stubbornly this time.

Suddenly a knock can be heard at the door to their apartment and Harry let's out a loud growl as he turns towards it. Louis could tell that the ten year old was about ready to pounce on anyone that came between him and Louis.

Louis turns to look at a wide eyed Niall. "Can you please tell Zayn that I'm very sorry but I can't go out with him tonight," he tells his friend with a sigh of defeat.

Niall just nods, understanding why Louis has never tried to go out on a date before. His son meant the absolute world to him and Niall knew it. "Alright," he says heading towards the door to break the news to the alpha.

It's not even a second later that Louis has an armful of Harry. Louis smiles down at his son, loving him more than anything in the world. "Mine," Harry growls as he rubs his face into the omegas neck, scenting the man without even realizing it.

Louis just smiles at his son as he runs his hands through his slowly curling hair. "I'll always be here for you baby, don't worry," Louis reassures his son as he hugs him closer to his chest.

"I love you," Harry tells Louis as he continues to rub against the man's neck and Louis can't help but to smile.

"I love you too, baby," Louis tells him happily, a bright smile spread across his face. "So goddamn much." 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the official start of the story where Louis is 28 and Harry is 17. 
> 
> Note: This story involves parent/child incest. I'm not giving anymore of a warning since it should already be obvious at this point. Have a nice day everyone and I hope you like this story!

**Chapter One**

"Hazza, it's time to wake up, baby," Louis whispers into his seventeen year old son's ear sweetly, as he gives his boy's body a small shake.

It was the same way that the twenty-nine year old omega wakes his alpha son up every morning. Breakfast was already made and sitting on the dining table like it was every morning, Louis has always made his son his top priority since the boy was born.

Harry bolts up out of bed like every morning his curly hair in a tangled mess on top of the alpha's head as he stares up at Louis with tired eyes. "Good morning, Louis," Harry greets his father with a small yawn as he makes his way out of his bed naked as the day he was born as he walks towards his closet to get dressed for school.

"Harry you really need to start wearing clothes to bed," Louis squeaks as he shields his eyes from seeing Harry's naked body walking towards his closet.

"Why?" Harry asks the omega with a smirk spreading across his face as he slips on a pair of boxers before turning back towards Louis. "Does it bother you, Louis?" The alpha says it in a suggestive tone that Louis decides to ignore. After all his son couldn't be trying to suggest something like that.

Louis rolls his eyes at his son as he turns to leave the boy's bedroom. "Just get dressed, Harry," he tells the boy as he leaves the room, heading back towards the dining room to wait for Harry so that they can eat breakfast together like they do every morning.

A few minutes later Harry comes into the dining room now fully dressed, thank the lord. The alpha sits down in the chair across from Louis with a cheeky smile spread across his face. "You're always such a good omega for me, aren't you?" He asks the man sitting across from him with that same cheeky smile spread across his face.

Louis tries with all his might to push back his omega instinct to blush at a compliment like this coming from any alpha, but no matter how hard he tries to push back this said instinct it doesn't work out and soon enough his face turns a bright scarlet as the blush overcomes him.

His son was still way too young to understand how these sort of comments and actions affected Louis since he was an omega. It was just his own alpha instincts telling him to do and say these things and not Harry himself. That's what Louis like to think at least. "I've got to go into work early today so you're going to have to find your own ride into school," Louis tells his son after taking a bite from his plate of eggs.

Harry looks into the pretty blue eyes that belong to his omega father and wishes that he could be the sole provider for their family already so that Louis didn't have to work so hard everyday and deal with all of those asshole alphas that assault him every damn day. "Don't worry as soon as I graduate you can finally stay home and be the omega that you're meant to be," Harry tells Louis with a smile spreading across his face as he takes a bite from his own plate of breakfast.

It was just another comment that Louis knew had to have come from Harry's alpha instincts rather than the boy himself. Harry was the alpha of the house and that seemed to always get to men's egos no matter how many omegas they were living with.

"Uh yeah," Louis finally says towards his son's comment, deciding that now was the time for him to make his leave for work. "Well, I've gotta head out for work," the omega says as he stands up from his chair with a half smile spreading across his face.

"Alright," Harry says as he smiles up at the omega. "Be safe, Louis," Harry calls towards his father as the omega scurries out of their apartment with his car keys in his hand.

After Louis' gone Harry stares longingly at the door that he had just left from. "When is he finally gonna realize how I feel about him?" He thinks aloud to himself as he stares down at his breakfast suddenly not so hungry for it.

  
*******

"Hi Harry," A voice says startling the alpha out of his studying for an upcoming test that he just had to get an A on.

Harry looks up to find that the voice had come from his best mate, Liam Payne, an alpha just like himself. The two of them have been friends since the day that Harry moved to this town with Louis way back in the fourth grade. "Hi Liam," Harry greets his best friend simply before going back to his studying.

Liam sighs at his best friend as he takes a seat across the table from him, setting his cafeteria tray down in front of him. "You know you should really eat something," Liam tells his friend worryingly, he hated how much his best friend studied it wasn't good for the alpha's health at all.

"I'm fine, Liam," Harry tells the boy without looking back up at him, trying to stay focused on studying.

Liam decides to leave the conversation at that as he watches sadly as he best friend keeps his head in his book. He never understood why the alpha was adamant on studying all the time, he could afford to get one bad grade, couldn't he?

"Hi Harry," a rather screechy sounding voice says and Harry can feel a body sitting down on the bench next to him.

Liam watches with wide eyes at the daring omega that sat down next to his best friend. He knew that what was about to happen wasn't going to be very pretty.

"Go away," Harry growls towards the blonde omega not even caring to look at who this said omega was, they were all the same at this school, unloyal and tainted. None of them could ever compare to his sweet Louis.

"But I just wanted to-" the omega starts to say something which Harry doesn't care enough to hear as he turns to glare a the omega with a pair of furious red eyes, his wolf was getting pissed off just as much as he was at this omega trying to get somewhere with him.

"Go away," Harry growls at the omega, his alpha voice coming through and Liam watches in amusement as the blonde omega runs away, tears streaming down her face.

"You know you don't have to be that harsh to them, Harry," Liam tells his best friend in amusement as he takes a bite from his banana.

"Yes I do," Harry says with a sigh as he finally pushes his textbook away as he stares across the table at his best friend. "If I'm even a bit nice to them they'll think that I'm interested."

Liam stares over at his best friend with a contemplating look spread across his face. "Are you really not the least bit interested in any of the omegas at this school?" Liam asks, really not understanding his best friend, he was a huge hit with all of the omegas at school girls and boys alike and yet he doesn't take even a little bit of advantage of that. Liam wishes he got half as many omegas throwing themselves at him as they do Harry.

"I've told you already, Liam. I'm not interested in any other omega besides Louis," He tells his best friend in annoyance as he places his head onto the palm of his hand as he glares across the table at Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes as he looks up at his best friend. "Yeah don't remind me about your incestuous fascination with your father," Liam groans out, having heard the same story from Harry for years now. Ever since Liam could remember Harry has had an unhealthy crush on his father and Liam just knew it wasn't going to get the alpha anything but trouble.

"He's my mate, Liam," Harry growls at his best friend, his eyes flashing back to a bright red color again as his wolf gets all worked up again. "I just know it!" He bangs his fists onto the cafeteria table and Liam stares at his best friend with wide eyes.

Liam raises his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright," Liam says with a small sigh, regretting getting his best friend all worked up. "I believe you Harry, I just don't think a relationship like that will work out," Liam was just being honest with his best friend which he rarely ever does since he knows how hotheaded the alpha gets now that he has complete control over his wolf at seventeen.

It was an early age for an alpha to actually be able to change into their wolf form since that usually doesn't happen until their early twenties. It also made it hard for the young alpha to keep control with this neat little fact which always made Liam scared to speak his mind against his best friend no matter how close they were.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Harry growls at Liam, the male doesn't say anything else to the other alpha as he rises out of his seat, he grabs his textbook as he makes his angry retreat out of the cafeteria. Liam didn't know what he was talking about since he's never felt the feeling that finding your true mate gives to you. He doesn't understand what Harry's going through and he never truly will.

  
*******

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Louis asks the table full of alphas with one of his famous fake smiles spread across his face.

"No, I think we're good for now, sweetcheeks," one of the alphas tells Louis rather flirtatiously and all Louis does is give the man another smile, but as he's walking away he can't hold back the eye roll any longer.

Louis was so used to all of the inappropriate comments and touches that he always got from alphas that came in to the restaurant that he's learned how to deal with them. He would always get a better tip if he didn't fight with alphas and was just nice to them no matter how much they got on his nerves. It's what has gotten him where he is today and as long as it keeps putting food on the table for him and Harry, well then that was alright for Louis. He would do absolutely anything for his son, who was the one thing he cared about the most in life.

Louis let's out a sigh as he leans against the edge of the bar deciding that it wouldn't hurt him if he took a second to catch his breathe.

"Hey Lou, how's the rush going?" Niall asks his best friend from the other side of the bar a smirk spreading across his face.

Louis rolls his eyes at his best friend as he brushes some sweat from his brow. "Fuck off," Louis tells his beta best friend.

Niall laughs off his friends comment as he pours a drink for an alpha real quick before coming back to talk to his best friend. "You know maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be feeling so uptight, mate," He tells his best friend, it was something that he was always bugging the omega about, but Louis answer was always the same and will always be the same no matter what.

"You know what happened the last time I tried dating," he tells the beta with a small sigh, remembering Harry's reaction to his date with Zayn all those years ago. He hasn't tried anything like that ever since not wanting to get his son so worked up over something like that.

"Harry's obsession with you is unhealthy, Lou. If you don't do something about it now, he's going to keep this up for the rest of his life," Niall tells the omega with a small sigh, he hated to tell his best friend but the beta knew the way that Harry acted towards Louis wasn't just the teenager's alpha instincts like the omega thought they were. Harry has always had an unhealthy obsession with his father as if Louis were his omega even from the young age of ten when he had thrown that tantrum over Louis going on a date. Niall knew that what the young alpha felt for Louis wasn't a love for a father it was something entirely different.

Louis just shakes his head at his best friend not wanting to believe what he was trying to tell him about his son. "He's just growing up, Niall. He'll get over this soon enough," he tells his best friend simply as he gets called back over to the rowdy alpha table and quickly gets back to work, forgetting all about him and Niall's conversation.

******

It was around midnight when Louis had finally arrived home from work. He had stopped by a local Chinese place to pick up dinner for him and Harry since he hadn't gotten home in time to make anything for the two of them. The apartment was rather quiet when Louis arrived home, which wasn't unusual since that's what the omega was expecting anyways it being midnight his son was most-likely already asleep in bed.

"Harry?" Louis calls through the house in a quiet whisper, not really expecting an answer from his son, but checking for one anyways.

Louis decides to peak into the teenager's room to see if he really was asleep, knocking slightly on the boy's door closed room door he opens it expecting to see a fast asleep teen on the bed. Instead Louis found that Harry was still up typing away on his laptop with an intense look spread across his face. "Hazza, what are you doing still up?" Louis asks his son with a worried sounding voice, he absolutely hated when his son works himself so hard.

"I've got an essay due on Friday," he simply tells Louis not looking up from his laptop screen as he continues to type away.

Louis sighs as he moves closer to his son's bed and takes a seat on the edge, he was so worried that Harry was going to work himself too much and get himself sick again. It wouldn't have been the first time that the alpha has done something like that and Louis didn't want to see the boy do that. "Have you eaten anything?" Louis asks, staring at his son with a look of worry spread across his face.

Harry sighs as he finally looks up from his laptop to meet eyes with Louis. His tired green ones pierce into Louis' bright blues. "I'm completely fine, Louis," Harry tells the omega trying to calm the man's worries, not liking the smell of a worried Louis.

"Well, I brought home Chinese, so would you please eat some and go to bed?" Louis asks his son with a small smile, just wanting to make sure that the boy stays healthy and doesn't over work himself. "You need your sleep."

Harry just stares at Louis for a minute trying to decide how he was going to say his next words. "Stop treating me like a kid! I'm practically an adult now and I know how to take care of myself!" He finally blurts out, a look of annoyance spreads across the alpha's face as he tries to keep his wolf at bay. His wolf really didn't like the way that their mate was treating him, he hated that our mate seemed to be taking care of us more than we take care of him. This fact really pissed both Harry and his wolf off.

Louis' eyes widen as he gets up from the bed and steps away from his angry son not knowing what he had done to set the boy off so much. "I'm just trying to be a good parent," he tells the boy with a frown setting across his face.

"Well stop!" Harry growls at Louis as he slams his laptop shut as he glares daggers into Louis' blue eyes that were slowly filling with tears at being yelled at by an alpha. "I don't need a parent! I need an omega who doesn't see me as his goddamn son!"

That was it Harry had finally said it, he was tired of Louis looking at him as his son instead of a possible choice in mate. They were animals at their truest of forms after all so why should a thing like family and blood stop someone from being with their true mate? Harry knew he wasn't going to let something as small as that keep him from Louis.

Louis stares at his son in shock for a second before he turns and runs out of the alpha's bedroom tears flowing down his cheeks. Louis' wolf was disappointed in itself and was depressed at hearing the alpha closest to them saying that they were being a bad omega. "Why did he say that?" Louis asks himself as he sobs into his pillow, he hated the thought of being a bad parent and omega. Was he even able to do anything right if he couldn't do those small things?

Back in his bedroom Harry had his head in his hands, he didn't mean to say all of that but it kind of just slipped out when his wolf got the best of him. "God, what did we do?" Harry asks himself as he stares down at his bedroom floor, hating himself in that moment. They had made their beloved omega cry and now the poor thing is probably questioning himself and how good of an omega he was. Just the thought makes his wolf whimper in disappointment at itself. "We're a horrible alpha," Harry says and his wolf agrees with him in disappointment.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets mad again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know how you guys like this story so far! I always love to hear feedback from all of you wonderful people! :)

**Chapter Two**

The next day Louis wakes up with dry tears on his cheeks and a disappointed feeling deep in his stomach. _"Why can't I just be a good omega?"_ He thinks to himself in disappointment as he makes his way out of his bed so that he can get himself dressed for another day at work.

After slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt Louis walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his son. His wolf keeps howling in his head that they needed to try better for their alpha, they needed to every thing that they could to prove that they were a good omega.

With those thoughts of determination flowing through his head Louis continues to make breakfast, trying harder than ever before to make it absolutely perfect for his son. "We can be a good omega," he tells himself as he carefully fries the eggs on the stove.

Harry on the other hand hadn't slept at all that night, he kept tossing and turning while his wolf kept ranting on and on to him about how horrible of an alpha they were. The alpha was disappointed in himself as he thought about how upset he had gotten their omega, even if the man had made him very angry with the way he was treating him like a son rather than a mate. Harry really hated how Louis didn't see that he didn't want to be his son, he wanted to be his alpha and his mate, but the omega didn't want to see it that way and it really made Harry and his wolf angry sometimes.

Harry gets out of his bed on his own that morning, getting dressed way before Louis would have woken him up. He peaks out his bedroom door to see that his father was making breakfast at the stove, the omega looked sad and Harry was disappointed in himself for that.

Letting out a small sigh the alpha makes his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Without getting noticed Harry manages to walk up behind the omega and wraps his arms around the other man's waist. Harry leans down and places his head onto Louis' shoulder as he watches the omega slowly relax in his arms. "I'm sorry, Louis. You're a wonderful omega," Harry reassures the smaller male as he grips the males waist tightly.

A smile makes its way onto Louis' face as he turns around so that he can hug his son properly. The alpha's words have managed to settle Louis' wolf down and make him happy with himself. "I love you, Hazza," Louis whispers into the younger male's chest as he hugs his son tight.

"I love you too," Harry tells the omega, meaning it in a way that the other man doesn't. "So much," Harry whispers to himself, low enough so that Louis' omega ears can not hear it.

"Well breakfast is just about ready if you wanna go finish getting ready I'll set the table," Louis tells the alpha as he steps back out of their embrace so that he can look up at his overly tall alpha son.

Harry just nods as he leans down to place a loving kiss on the top of Louis' forehead. He gives his father's head a small pat before he's walking back across the kitchen and into his bedroom.

Louis smiles at his son's departure as he turns back to the breakfast he was making. Moving the eggs from the frying pan and onto two separate plates he makes quick work of placing them onto the dining table. He grabs two glasses from the top cupboard pouring some orange juice into the both of them. Louis smiles at his work, proud of himself for being such a good omega to set breakfast on the table for his alpha.

Harry comes back out to the kitchen a few minutes later, smiling as he takes a seat across the table from the omega. "It looks wonderful, Louis," Harry praises the omega as he picks up his fork to take a bite of his eggs.

Louis flushes at the alpha's praise. It was what he needed, to be reassured that he was being a good omega. After Harry's outburst last night it was going to take a lot of these sort of comments to make Louis to feel completely good about himself again. Harry hated how he did something so bad to his mate.

The two of them finish their breakfast together, Louis seeming rather content with knowing that he had done something correctly for Harry. When it's time for the both of them to leave for school and work, Louis remembers something that he heard about the weather.

"Hazza, make sure to grab an umbrella and to wear a warm jacket it's suppose to be chilly all day and we're suppose to have real bad thunderstorm this afternoon," Louis fusses over his son's health like usual, doing exactly what makes the alpha so mad at him in the first place.

Harry glares at the oblivious omega. They just had a fight over the fact that Louis babies him and treats him like his son way too much and here he was doing the same exact thing again. Why couldn't the omega understand that he's tired of being treated like his son? He didn't want to be his son anymore, he knew deep down that Louis was his omega and he couldn't understand why the man didn't see that himself.

Harry doesn't even respond to his father as he grabs his backpack and storms out of the house, not doing what the omega asked out of spite for being treated like his son. "Harry!" The boy hears the omega call towards him but he just ignores it as he slams the door to the apartment closed, trying to calm himself down as he takes his normal route to school.

"What did I say?" Louis pounders to himself, trying to figure out what he had said to make his son mad at him again.

_"We made alpha mad again,"_ Louis wolf cries to him with a pitiful whimper, the feeling of disappointment spreads back through the omega as he lets out a whimper of his own.

*******

Louis gets off work at around two o'clock that day, their boss noticed how distant the omega looked and thought that it would be a good idea for the man to just go home for the day.

Louis was still beating himself up over what happened earlier that morning. He didn't understand why Harry kept getting so angry at him. He thinks back to last night when the alpha had yelled at him.

_"I don't need a parent! I need an alpha who doesn't think of me as his goddamn son!"_ Harry outburst runs through Louis' head.

The boy couldn't possibly mean what Louis thinks he does by those words. He couldn't. They were father and son after all. Plus there was the fact that there was a twelve year ago difference between the two of them.

His son must just be confused. There's no way he could possibly want an old omega like Louis. He was so young and full of potential, while Louis would just be holding his son back.

All of these things run through Louis' head as he sits in the living room of him and his son's small apartment, staring at the blank television screen as he tries to decide what is going on with his son.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Louis ponders to himself with tears in his eyes as he places a hand onto his aching heart. He doesn't understand any of it.

_"We need to try harder for alpha,"_ Louis' wolf whines to him and Louis didn't understand what his wolf meant but know that the words were true anyways.

It's around three o'clock when the rain starts. The sound of the wind blowing against the apartment building was the first sign that Louis hears off the storm quickly being followed by the pouring rain that can be heard against the ceiling.

"Harry," Louis suddenly says, remembering that his son hadn't bothered to take an umbrella or even his jacket that morning because he had gotten mad at him. He couldn't bare the thought of his baby getting a cold because of him.

It's around three-thirty when the door to the apartment flies open and in walks a soaking wet Harry. Louis rushes to grab a dry towel for his son, worried that Harry was going to get a cold.

"Here, baby, please dry off," Louis says handing the towel towards his soaked son. "I can make you some tea well you go change your close, so that you can warm up?" He forms it as more of a question, not knowing how his son was going to react to this.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" Harry growls in annoyance as he slaps the towel out of Louis' hands, not understanding why the omega couldn't just understand what Harry wanted from him. "I don't want to be treated like your son anymore! Quite fucking babying me!" Harry shouts at the omega, not even caring that he probably upset the man's omega again. He just turns his back to Louis and makes his way to his bedroom, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him, letting Louis know just how angry he was.

_"Alpha,"_ Louis' wolf whines in disappointment at them having upset Harry again today.

Louis walks back over to the living room couch, tears form in the omega's eyes as he thinks about how angry Harry was at him. "Why am I such a bad omega?" He asks himself, not understanding why these feelings keep flowing through him. He feels a deep sense of disappointment for making Harry angry.

_"We need to apologize to alpha,"_ Louis' wolf tells him and Louis nods knowing that his wolf was completely right.

Calming himself down, Louis dries his tears before deciding that he will make Harry a special dinner and apologize to him properly. "Okay," Louis tells himself as he walks into the kitchen pulling out the things he needed to make Harry's favorite food in the world, tacos.

About an hour later Louis finally finished dinner, he had already set the table with Harry's favorite meal hoping that he would be forgiven by the alpha.

"Harry! Dinner's ready!" Louis calls through his son's bedroom door, giving the wood a loud knock hoping that his son will come out and eat. "I made your favorite!" He adds on, hoping that it will get the teenagers attention.

  
All Louis gets is complete silence, making him sigh in defeat, making his way back towards the table he stares at the meal not hungry at all. Instead of sitting down and eating by himself, Louis abandons the meal and heads straight for his bedroom deciding that crying himself to sleep was a better option.

Harry was still to angry to face Louis. He couldn't control his emotions around the omega, he was a newly presented alpha after all. He hated how he got so angry at the omega, his mate, but he just couldn't help himself. Louis wouldn't stop thinking of him as his son. He doesn't want to be looked at that way anymore, why couldn't the omega just see that?

All he wanted was to give Louis what he truly deserved his alpha mate to love and cherish him like he's the most important person in the world because he was to Harry. He hated being coddled by his mate since he should be the one coddling him. He should be the one worrying about his omegas health and making sure he's eating and taking care of himself correctly. He should be the one taking care of the income and being out there working.

He couldn't help but to beat himself up for all of these reasons. He needed to show Louis that he wasn't his son anymore, he needed to show him that they really were mates and that they were meant for each other, made for each other.

His wolf howled in delight at this new idea, wanting nothing more than to have their omega to finally realize who his mate was.

_"Our omega, our mate,"_ Harry's wolf growls to him in agreement.

They were going to make their omega understand who he belonged to if it was the last thing that they did. "No more of this father-son bullshit," Harry tells himself as he types away at his laptop, still dressed in his boxers from earlier who were still a bit damp from the rain.

He had an assignment do in the next few days and was still determined to keep his grades absolutely perfect, that's what he needed to do for his mate. He would be the sole provider for his mate soon enough, he would. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sick.

**Chapter Three**

The morning after the second argument with Harry, Louis wakes up to his normal alarm going off from his phone beside his bed. The male awakens to an awful feeling spread throughout his chest and the same old feeling of tears dried on his cheeks. The omega's head was pounding in a dull ache as he blinks his eyes open to look through his bedroom that was dimly lit by the morning sunrise outside of his window.

Louis grabs the bottle of pills from beside his bed and pops a few of the little red pills into his mouth, quickly swallowing them before getting out of bed to start his daily morning routine. First, Louis gets dressed into his normal attire of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt before moving out into the kitchen to get started on breakfast for two people.

Even if Harry wouldn't eat with him Louis would always make a place for him at their table because that's just what good parents do for their children. Something in the back of Louis' mind was trying to tell him that something about that statement wasn't exactly correct, but the omega totally dismisses the thoughts.

Louis cooks up a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, placing both plates full of food onto opposite ends of their table before going to wake up Harry like he normally does every morning. He was just going about his daily routine like he always did.

Louis hesitates before knocking on the alpha's bedroom door thinking back to their last encounter together the previous night. _"I don't wanna_   _be treated like your son anymore,"_ The words cross through the omega's head and Louis frowns at them, hating how much the words hurt him in the end.

_"We need to try and look at it from his shoes,"_ Louis' wolf gives him the advice trying to be helpful since it was feeling the same pain that he was. Louis knew that his wolf was right about the situation no matter how hard it seemed to be he had to at least try and see everything from Harry's perspective.

Letting out a small sigh at his newfound decision Louis gets up enough nerve to knock on the wooden door. "Harry, it's time to get up," He calls through the wooden barrier, not wanting to walk into his son's room and make him mad since the alpha was already angry with him in the end.

Louis waits anxiously for a response from the male on the other side of the door, but after a minute he still doesn't get any. "Harry?" Louis asks again with another small knock, sighing when he still doesn't get a response deciding that he would have to enter the room to make sure that Harry has gotten up for school.

Louis slowly creaks Harry's bedroom door open, not wanting to be yelled at by the alpha on the other side for doing it, but needing to make sure that the boy got up to go to school. On the other side of the door, Louis could see Harry's body still fast asleep on his bed, having not even heard Louis' calls. That wasn't like Harry, he was always eager to get out of bed and go to school since he was always so focused on his grades for a reason that still seemed unknown to Louis.

"Harry, baby, it's time to get up," Louis goes to shake the boy awake only to gasp at how warm the male's arm was.

Louis quickly feels Harry's forehead with the back of his hand only to pull it back as if he was burned. Alpha's natural temperatures were usually much higher than then average and Harry's has always been about ninety-nine or one hundred degrees, but his temperature now was about enough to burn Louis' fragile omega skin.

The rise in the male's temperature could only mean one thing: Harry was sick. Louis felt a sense of failure pass through him at not taking care of Harry enough so that he didn't get ill from all of the work he's been putting himself through.

_"It's not our fault,"_ Louis' wolf tries to reassure him of this fact, hating how the male always seemed to best himself up over these sort of things. _"We've done what we could to keep him healthy, he's just too stubborn."_

Louis sighs knowing that his wolf was right. We tried to do everything to keep the boy healthy, but in the end he was too stubborn to see that all we wanted was the best for him. "I guess I'm calling off work for the day," Louis tells himself with a shake of his head as he leaves the room to call his boss before properly taking care of his sick teenage son.

After the call with his boss, Louis cleans up the breakfast on the table that nobody has eaten it already gone past cold at that point. Louis sighs as he washes up the dishes, thinking about how stubborn Harry was going to be that day with the omega helping him get over his illness.

Filling one of the large glasses that they keep above the sink with cold water before taking it into his sick son's room, knowing that it was best to keep your fluids up when having any type of fever or illness of any kind.

"Harry, baby," the omega calls to his son as he walks into his room and stands beside the bed to the still sleeping alpha. "I got you a glass of water," Louis says calmly, placing the item on the boy's end table beside the bed.

Louis brushes his small hands through Harry's head of curls, the boy's hair was practically soaked with sweat from his overheated body. "Harry," Louis tries again to wake up his son, but sighs when the male doesn't even budge, deciding that it would be better to just let him sleep. Sleep helps with getting over a fever as well after all.

Louis decides to get himself caught up on some of the house work he's been falling behind on with being so busy at work, while he lets Harry sleep off most of his sickness. Getting started on the pile of laundry that has been piling up over the past week of Louis' long nights at work and not having enough time to deal with it. Louis let's out a small sigh as he gets to work on the load of work, thinking about how angry Harry was going to be once he finally woke up.

_"The la-la-la lobotomy, has taken all of-all of me,"_ Louis sings along to the song he has playing on his cell phone as he continues folding the load of clothes he had just gotten out of the dryer. _"The la-la-la lobotomy, took all but you. So let me go, let me go down,"_ he does a little bit of a dance to the beat of the catchy song off the new Waterparks album named Entertainment.

It was just about noon and Harry still hasn't awoken yet, but Louis has decided that after he was done folding he was going to make the alpha some chicken noodle soup for lunch anyways.

Continuing to hum along to the catchy beat of the song that was still playing as he places Harry's and his own neatly folded clothes into two separate baskets, before making his way into the kitchen to search for the ingredients to get started on the homemade chicken noodle soup.

It's when Louis has the noodles boiling on the stove and the chunks of perfectly cut chicken were frying in a pan with a bit of butter that a sound can finally be heard form the alpha who seemed to be dead to the world all morning.

Louis' startled by the loud crashing sound that comes from the boy's room and quickly rushes to investigate what had made such a loud sound.

Walking into the room the first thing Louis notices is that Harry was officially awake and sitting upright in his bed a rather disgruntled look spread across his face as he stares at something across the room with those angry green eyes of his. Following the male's gaze Louis can now see what had caused the loud crash.

The glass of water that Louis had placed beside Harry's bed was lying broken and in pieces on the other side of the room, the water that was inside wetting the light colored carpet of the bedroom floor. Louis let's out a sigh at seeing the mess that Harry had made, fully anticipating the male's anger once he woke up.

"Harry, calm down," Louis says, trying to soothe the male's anger, knowing that it wasn't doing anything good to the boy's illness. "You need to relax and rest," he says, hoping that the male would just do as he asks, but of course that would have been a miracle if that were to happen.

Louis' words have the alpha turning to look at the omega with a frown spread across his face as he pushes his way from out of his bed, still completely naked since that's the way the male always seemed to sleep, before making his way towards Louis with a determined look on his face.

"I have come to a decision that I am done trying to be nice and trying to get you to understand who you are to me," Harry says rather forcefully as he makes his way towards the omega, no his omega, stark naked.

Louis' eyes widen as he takes a few steps back, not understanding what Harry was planning to do when he was in a mood like this one that he's never seen before. "What are you talking about, Harry?" Louis asks the alpha in a worried tone as he backs his way into a wall, having no where else to run.

"You're _mine_ , Louis," Harry growls out as he crowds the omega into the wall, leaning down to look into the man's gorgeous blue eyes that he fell in love with a long long time ago. "And I'm determined to make you finally see that," Harry says in finality as he leans down to plant his lips against Louis' gorgeous pink ones.

Louis' eyes widen when he sees the man leaning in for a kiss, going to push at the male's chest but was too weak against the boy's strong hold on his head, keeping him in place for the kiss.

As soon as their lips touch a spark emits between the two of them, making an odd and tingly sensation to spread throughout both of their bodies from the tops of their heads to the tips of their toes. It was that sort of feeling that always sounded cliche when you read about it in books and stories up until you get that feeling for yourself and then you know that it is definitely spot on with the way it was defined.

_"Mate,"_ Louis' wolf screams at him as it finally comes to a realization along with the omega about the situation that has befallen before them.

Louis' eyes widen to practically the size of saucers as he succeeds in pushing the other male away from him as he puts a hand over his lips that were still tingling slightly, as he stared up into the green eyes of the boy standing before him.

Louis didn't know how to feel about the new information that has come before him. Him and Harry were _mates_ and not just any mates but _true mates_ , which isn't something you can just brush off or push to the side. Finding your true mate was a one in a million chance, but Harry was Louis' son. He gave birth to the alpha and yet he was his true mate, Louis didn't understand how that could be.

_"Mate, mate, mate,"_ Louis' wolf was practically singing the word over and over again in the omega's head making Louis feel like he was going to go insane.

"I've gotta go," Louis simply tells Harry as he rushes out of the apartment, not even bothering to put shoes on as he rushes down the stairs of his apartment building and out of the front door at the bottom.

Louis had bought the apartment way back seven years ago only after he knew that it was placed right in front of a large outstretched of forest. It was always a safe place for Louis when he was stressed or had something huge on his mind.

Making his way towards the outstretch of trees he finds a nice tree to hide behind as he strips out of his clothes, needing to be able to put something back on after his run. He places his clothing safely under a bush before changing into his beautiful white wolf, without a single patch of color on his coat.

_"We need to get back to our alpha, our mate,"_ Louis' wolf practically whines at him, but Louis only ignores the voice needing to get sometime to just think for a bit.

Louis let's his paws take him away to wherever they want as he trots through the woods, loving the feeling that the wind has against his soft fur as he continues to run, trying to figure out why the moon goddess would do something like this. How was it even possible for Louis' true mate to be his own son in the end? Was that even something that normally happened?

Louis let's these thought and concerns fall out of his mind as he forgets all about his troubles as he continues to make his way through the gorgeous forest, losing himself in the smells and sights that it brings to him.

_"We'll go back in a bit,"_ Louis reassures his wolf as he stops at a small stream to lap up some of the water before going back off into his trot, needing to forget about his stress for a little while longer. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get this idea do you ask? My answer: I have no fucking idea.

**Chapter Four**

Louis had lost count of how long he was in the woods, losing himself to his senses. He always loved the feeling of the wind brushing through his snow white fur ever since his mother had shown him how to shift for the very first time. He had never really been told too much about his species only that not everyone had the special gift of shifting and that it was passed down from generations back on both his mother and father's side which is why he had such an ability himself.

The same was true for Harry, having the gift meant whoever his father was must have had it as well. Being a true wolf shifter was a great responsibility his mother had always told him. She never really went too much into details ever but she would always tell him stories from when she used to be in a pack full of people like them. Those stories would always make Louis smile.

Suddenly Louis heard a tree branch snap a few steps ahead of him and he quickly looks towards the noise. Standing a few feet in front of him beside a large pine tree stood two wolves one a dark brown and the other a lighter one. They were both absolutely enormous just about the size of Harry's wolf who was the definition of gigantic.

"Don't be afraid, we're not here to hurt you," a voice says in Louis' head, making him realize that these weren't any ordinary wolves in front of him they were shifters just like himself.

"What do you want?" Louis asks, getting straight to the point of the matter if they didn't want something from him they wouldn't have confronted him like they have.

"Well we were sent to show you back to our pack lands, we were told to recruit you," The other wolf goes on to explain in a calm voice.

"Why?" Louis asks, not understanding for what reason they would want him in their pack. It didn't make sense to Louis.

"All will be explained back at the pack," the first male goes to explain.

That's the last thing the wolves say before they take off in a trot in the opposite direction apparently suspecting that the omega would follow behind them. Louis does, however, wanting to know the point for this meeting in the first place.

He has to run to keep up with the wolves in front of him who were definitely alpha's based on their size and speed. The two wolves stop when they get to a small stream and Louis watches as they make their way towards an old oak tree that was taller than half of the trees in the area.

One of them presses their noses against it and suddenly we're not standing beside a stream in the middle of the tree infested forest. Instead we're in a large clearing, one that was inhabited by a ton of people from all ages. From what Louis could see it was almost like a village with small cabins big enough for families.

"What?" Louis asks, confused by what had just happened. They were just in the middle of the woods a second ago, how did they get here?

"We've got wards that protect our pack lands from outsiders," One of the wolves explain to Louis when they see him lost.

  
"Come with us, we'll find you something to change into once you shift," the other wolf tells him and Louis follows behind them both as they make their way towards two cabins not too far from the entrance of the pack.

"Ashton!" Louis hears a voice shout and a boy that seems to be just a bit older than Harry comes rushing out of the one cabin, attacking the darker colored wolf in a big hug.

"Hi Cal," the wolf tells the boy, a small wolf grin spreading across his face. "Would you mind lending some clothes to him for a little while?"

The boy nods and smiles at the alpha in front of him. "I would love too," he says happily, turning to look at the pure white wolf behind the alpha.

The boy motions for the wolf to follow him into the cabin. "Come on, I'll get you something to wear," he explains and Louis follows the boy into the well-lit cabin.

The cabin was really only a bedroom, but it looked rather cozy inside with a queen sized bed on one side of the room with two dressers and on the other side there was a small little fireplace where a fire was already bustling inside, heating up the tiny cabin with the needed warmth for the chilly spring day. "Make yourself at home while I find you something to wear, my name is Calum by the way and the wolf outside is my mate Ashton," he explains, giving the white wolf a small smile as he moves towards a small door on the other side of the room.

"No Luke! You always leave without telling me and I'm tired of it!" Louis hears this shout coming from outside the cabin and is surprised when an angry blonde omega comes rushing into the cabin.

The male was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a band shirt and he several piercings on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest and annoyed look on his face.

The boy by the closet emits a small sigh as he turns to look at the omega. "Why do you always have to fight with him, Micheal?" He asks the other omega with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he leaves and I never know where he's going and if he's going to come back safe," He tells the other omega with a pout spreading across his face.

Calum rolls his eyes at his friend as he turns towards the white wolf on the other side of the room with a small smile, holding out the clothes he had picked for the male. "Here, why don't you go into the bathroom and shift and get dressed," he says, Calum opens up the bigger door beside the smaller one revealing a small bathroom.

Louis just nods with his wolf head as he makes his way into the bathroom, Calum places the clothes onto the sink counter before shutting the door to give the other omega some privacy to shift and get changed.

Louis let's out a howl as his bones start to rearrange themselves as he changes back into his human form. Louis sighs when he's standing back on two feet. He stares into his own blue eyes through the mirror above the sink, trying to figure out why he was there.

Grabbing the clothes given to him to slip on he finds a pair of grey sweats and a plain black t-shirt. Slipping the sweats up over his legs and the shirt over his head he pushes his way out of the bathroom.

"Feel better now?" The omega who was kind enough to let him borrow some of his clothes asks Louis as he walks out of the bathroom, the omega had a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you for letting me borrow these," Louis says motioning towards the clothes he was wearing, giving the male in front of him a smile.

"Now that we're both in our human forms why don't I formally introduce myself. I'm Calum Hood, a member of the Blue Moon pack," Louis watches as the, almost Asian looking omega goes to give him a small bow as greeting.

"My name is Louis Tomlinson," Louis tells him simply, sending the nice omega a small smile. "And as much as I love this meeting I would really just like to know why I'm here," he says, crossing his arms over his chest hoping for someone to just explain to him why he was here already.

"Finally someone I can finally get along with," The other omega the Louis totally forgot was still in the room says, moving so that he's right in front of the omega. "I'm Michael and I think we'll be close friends."

Louis smiles at the blonde omega, hoping that someone would just tell him what's going on already. "Cal is he ready yet?" A voice asks from the doorway of a cabin and Louis turns towards the voice seeing an alpha with light brown curly hair and hazel eyes walking into the cabin.

The alpha stops when he sees Louis standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed. "Hello, my name is Ashton and I'm one of the warriors of the pack," he explains formally to the omega.

Louis sees a long dirty blonde haired head of curls peaking into the cabin before quickly moving away. Ashton seems to notice this as well as he turns towards the doorway with a roll of his eyes. "Luke man up and get in here, you can fight with Mikey later," he says with an annoyed look sent in the other alpha's way.

The alpha on the other side of the door let's out a sigh as he gets up enough courage to walk through the door, knowing fully well the large glare he would be getting from his mate after he's inside.

Luke ignores the glare and even slap upside the head he gets from his mate as he walks into the room to do his job. "Hello, my names Luke and I am the leader of the warriors, ignore the whole thing from before Michael can be a bit of a handful sometimes," he says, a smile spreading across his face as he introduces himself to the omega.

"Hey!" A voice shrieks from beside the man and a fist makes contact with Luke's face, leaving a red imprint behind, his feisty mate wearing a satisfied smirk afterwards. "Don't talk about me like that when I'm right here!" He tells the man with an angry look.

Ashton rolls his eyes at the couple, used to how abusive Michael always was to his alpha. "We've got a job to do," he reminds Luke before turning back towards the omega who seems to look out of place in the small cabin.

"Right," Luke says, rubbing at the red mark on his cheek as he steps away from his abusive mate. "We're here to escort you to the pack elder," the alpha explains to Louis, finally getting to the point of the situation.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Louis asks, placing his hands on his hips as he stares at the men with a sassy look spread across his face.

Michael smirks, loving having someone as feisty as him around, while everyone else in the room rolls their eyes. "Let's lead our impatient guest to where he needs to go," Ashton says, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

The two alpha warriors lead Louis out of the cabin and through the bustling village around them. There were people of all ages everywhere, seeming to be busy with all types of jobs. While walking through the village the pass a large plot that looks to be where the pack grew their food. Behind that was a building that looked to hold farm animals. The omega suspected that they must raise their own meat as well as growing their own vegetables.

"This is amazing," Louis says in awe as they pass by a small clearing with people dancing and singing as if there were no cares in the world.

"Have you never been to a pack before?" Ashton asks the omega turning to look behind him at the male before turning back to the way he was walking.

Louis shakes his head even though he knows the men can't see him. "No, but my mom had always used to tell me stories about when she was in one herself. She said it was an amazing and glorious thing to be apart of something like a pack. I never knew what she meant by that until now," he says, smiling at everything that was going on around him.

The two alpha's in front of him suddenly stop near the edge of the village beside a small cabin that was a bit farther away from the others, making it separate from them. "Chief!" Luke calls knocking on the door to the cabin, one of the few that Louis has noticed was actually closed.

"Come in!" An older sounding voice calls on the other side of the door and the alpha cracks the door open and steps inside.

Louis hesitates for a moment before following the men inside the cabin. The cabin was almost alike to the one he had been in just a few minutes before with it only being a small bedroom with a small fireplace on the opposite side of the room. In this one however there was a man sitting in a wooden rocking chair right in front of the fireplace and book resting in his lap as he gives his guests a bright smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Blue Moon pack, I hear that your wolf is pure white, like the snow in the winter is that true?" The elderly man asks with a raised eyebrow to the omega by the door.

"Yeah, why is that important?" He asks the man, honestly not understanding how that had anything to do with anything.

The white haired man gives the two alpha's by the door a small look and the two men get the picture to leave them alone in the cabin.

The older man gets up from his seat and takes off his reading glasses to set them down on his chair on top of his book. "There's been a story that's been passed down from generation and generation in this pack, one that most of us have relied upon are whole lives," the man goes on to explain to the omega in the room.

He gives the boy a bright smile. "Wanna hear it?" He asks the boy with a small smile, knowing that even if the male said no he was going to tell him.

Louis just nods at the man not really understanding how this legend would having anything to do with him, but if it sped up this whole process then he'd listen to it.

"Well it started way back when this pack first started, we were always targeted by dark forces which vowed to put an end to our pack. That's where the need for the protection spell came from, we've been working with the magical beings known as witches and warlocks for ages them aiding us in hiding from the evil forces against us," he explains moving towards his end table and opening a drawer to search for something inside, smiling when he must of found the item.

Louis watches as the old man pulls out an old worn out book and makes his way towards the omega on the other side of the room with it. Showing the boy the old and dusty cover he goes on to explain to him about it. "This book has been in the pack from way back when these evil forces first began and we've sworn by the story inside here for as long as we've lived. It tells of a set of mates who will one day join our pack and save it from the darkness that was placed upon us," he explains flipping onto the first page of the old book.

The page hold an ancient text that Louis didn't have any idea how to read but there was an artistic picture of two wolves standing side by side with their heads held high. One was as white as snow while the other was as black as the night sky. "These two true mates of the rare colors of pure white and pitch black, the perfect match, will be able to raise our pack out of the dark age. These two were chosen by the moon goddess herself to do this said job," he explains to the boy, believing in the legend with all of his heart.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Louis asks the man with a raise of his eyebrows.

The old man smiles at the naive omega in front of him. "You're wolf is that of a pure white, unlike any other I've ever seen. The moment I saw you running through the woods I knew you were the one from the story."

Louis stares at the creepy old man in confusion. "How could you see me running through the woods?" Louis asks, not understanding the man's logic.

"My magical crystal ball. I'm not just a wolf, I'm a warlock as well," he says giving the omega a little wink which the male completely ignores.

"Why would you think that I'm the one from the story?" Louis asks, still not getting why he would think just any white wolf was the one from the story.

"May I ask you something, Louis?" The man asks the omega, completely ignoring the male's question.

Louis ignores the fact that the elder knows his name in favor of answering his question. "You already have, but I guess," he tells the man with his normal amount of sass.

The old man smiles at the omega's spunk before going on with his question. "Have you met your true mate?" He asks a very personal question that has the omega's body shivering at the thought of who his true mate really was.

"Yes, but that's not something I want to talk about," Louis says as he looks down at his bare feet.

The old man smiles at the omega knowingly. "He's your son isn't he?" He asks the boy.

Louis gasps as he looks up at the man in surprise. "How-" Louis goes to ask the man but is cut off as the man goes on to continue.

"Our legend tells a story of a baby born out of an unwilling mating, a mistake that turned into the miracle to save the world as the pack knows it. The mistake that made your son, however tragic, was a miracle to our people. True mates made from an omega mother and an alpha son, one that will lead us into a new brighter age," the man smiles as he tells the story, flipping through the book to show the omega the pages with the ancient writing who say this.

"How can someone possibly have their true mate be their own son?" Louis asks the elder, really wanting to know how it had even come to be that him and Harry were mates.

The elder gives the omega his best smile as he sets the old book onto the bed in the room. "The first wolf shifters were made out of a set of brother and sister, meaning we are all products of them, all family. That's why the moon goddess doesn't discriminate between family when she picks out who our true mates are," the elder explains to Louis.

"You and your mate are the answer to our prayers, we need you to join this pack," the man practically begs the omega hoping that the male would agree to joining the pack.

"Why would we just drop everything and join your pack?" Louis asks the man, trying to understand how this man thought he would even think to do something like that.

"Because out in the real world they don't know about the stories of the moon goddess and will consider you and your true mate's relationship to be considered taboo, while here the two of you can live away from the world like kings, ruling the pack side by side," the man goes on to explain to the male.

The male's words hit Louis hard. They were everything that Louis was worrying about, what others would think when they found out that Harry was his true mate. That his own son ended up being his true alpha. It was something of a crime for things like that to go on in the real world and Louis was afraid that once everyone found out he would be shunned from the world. Here this man was offering him a home and to live like kings even, but could he leave his life to live out here in the middle of nowhere? And lead a pack?

"Please just think about it," the elder begs to the omega, needing him to agree to come and live with them for the sake of his pack.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Louis agrees with the man. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Harry watches Louis figure retreat out their apartment door and down the stairs, processing what had happened through his fever fogged brain. He had actually done it, he actually kissed Louis. The same omega who gave birth to him, almost eighteen years ago. The same omega that just so happened to be his true mate. The one thing he could never live without and now the other male knew it too.

Harry is broken out of his thoughts by the smell of something getting burnt. Looking over at the stove he notices that Louis had been in the process of making him lunch. The alpha stares at the stove with a sad look, Louis was an amazing omega who always did his best to take care of him even if the man didn't think of him as anything but a son until today. The alpha has been way too hard on him lately and he felt like an awful alpha. "We could have acted better," his wolf whines to him, hating the way they had gone about things with their mate.

With these thoughts in his head Harry makes his way towards the stove and finishes off on making the soup that Louis was making earlier. The finishing product comes out very sloppy since not only was he a shitty cook, but he also was still feeling rather sick with his fever. The soup ended up being edible anyways and Harry eats a whole bowl of it along with a large glass of water and two white pills that will help in lowering his fever. The alpha felt like he owed it to the omega to at least get himself feeling better by the time he got home.

As the alpha goes to put his bowl in the sink he notices the many dirty dishes that were inside of it. Ones which Louis must not have been able to get to in his morning cleaning. Deciding that he owed it to the omega with the way he was acting to do his fair share of work around the house he starts off on finishing up the dishes.

Once the dishes were finished and put away in their designated cupboards he hears the sound the washer makes when it's finished with a load. Deciding that it was a good idea to switch over the laundry for Louis as well. After he's done placing the clothes in the dryer and pushing the start button he decides to go ahead and email his teacher's at school to get his homework for the day. With the emails sent the alpha finally decides to relax for a bit.

Taking a seat on the living room couch he lets out a large sigh. The male hasn't actually relaxed in a long time always too worried about his grades and schooling to take the time to do anything else. That's why when the male picks up the remote that was set on the coffee table he had no idea what he was even planning on watching since he hasn't really watched any TV since he hit puberty.

Surfing through the channels on the television the alpha decides to stop on a show with the name Friends remembering Liam saying something about how it was hilarious and iconic a good while back. "I should do this more often," Harry says aloud to himself as he watches the comedy playing on the television screen before him.

********

Louis is escorted out of the pack by the two alphas who had brought him there. "Tell Calum and Michael that I will see them later and thank you both for your kindness," the omega tells the two alpha's as they near the hidden barrier at the outside of the village.

Luke and Ashton both bow to the omega being the super polite warriors of the pack that they are. "It was our pleasure, Louis. Please think about what our chief has offered to for you and your mate," Ashton tells the other male, hoping that the man would at least consider the amazing deal.

"I will," Louis promises the alpha with a bright smile. "Thank you guys again," he says one last time before he makes his way through the barrier and he's immediately placed back into the boring old wooded forest.

Letting out a small sigh the omega shifts back into his wolf form and sets back off towards his home, knowing that he had a very serious talk waiting for him when he arrives back home in his apartment. With his run back through the woods Louis takes the time to think about what agreeing to the man's offer would mean.

It would mean that him and Harry would have to abandon everything they had now to go and live in the small village. Louis would have to quit his job and Harry would have to abandon school which the omega will be a hard one for the alpha. What they were offering for them was huge though.

They would be the leaders of a pack. The two of them would mean something to a community, practically be worshipped. If they stayed where they were now they'd most-likely be ridiculed and criticized for something they couldn't even help. They didn't ask the be true mates, nobody ever asks for that, but once you find your other half there's no way to ignore the bond. You could die if you tried to ignore such a thing.

Louis lets out a small wolf sigh when he makes it to the edge of the woods, his apartment building coming back into view. The omega quickly shifts back into his normal form before he slips on the clothes he had hidden in the bushes before he shifted earlier that day. "Now for the hard part," Louis tells himself aloud as he starts to make his way towards the apartment building.

When Louis walks through the door to his apartment there's quite a few things that have the man perplexed. First off the house looked practically spotless almost as if a cleaning monster had gone through it and picked up all of the trash that was lying around. All of the dishes that were in the sink this morning weren't there anymore. There was a neatly folded basket of laundry placed on the dryer. This was all new to Louis' eyes, but this still wasn't what confused the male the most.

No, what really got Louis was how Harry who has spent the past six years worrying about nothing but his grades and school was sitting on the living room couch, a place where the man hasn't seen him in years. The alpha was watching a rerun of the television show Friends with a smile on his face. It was a beautiful sight to see Harry actually enjoying something for once.

"What's going on?" Louis asks from behind the couch in which the alpha was sitting upon.

Harry was so entranced by the show that was playing on the television screen that he hadn't even heard the door open and Louis walk into the apartment. That's why when the other male actually speaks to him he practically jumps out of his skin at the sudden noise. "Holy crap!" Harry shouts, placing a hand on his heart feeling it racing rather quickly after that scare.

"Sorry," Louis apologizes to the male with a small smile, honestly not meaning to scare the male so much.

The omega makes his way around the couch to take a seat beside the alpha, his mate. "So, we've really got to talk," Louis says getting straight to the point, letting out a small sigh after his words really not wanting to have to deal with all of this just yet.

Harry nods as he turns off the television by the remote, knowing it was better to do this without any distractions. The two of them kind of just sit there for a few seconds that slowly seem to tick by into minutes.

"I'm sorry!" Both of them seem to blurt out at the same time, turning towards each other with sad looks on their faces.

When they realize that they've both said it at the exact same time they let out a small laugh. It was just one of the many things that would end up showing just how meant for each other the two of them were. "You can go first if you'd like," Louis says, deciding that he wanted to hear what Harry had to apologize for.

Harry nods with a small smile as he goes on to explain his reasoning for apologizing to the omega. "I've been such a jerk lately. It took me until the moment you walked out to realize just how wrong I was going about things. Yelling at you and calling you a bad omega just because you didn't see what I saw was so wrong. If anything I was being a horrible alpha," Harry goes on explaining to Louis, moving his overly large hand to place it on top of Louis' much smaller one.

"And that is why I decided to pay you back by doing some things around the house, it may not make up for the way I was acting, but I was hoping that it would at least show you how incredibly sorry I am," Harry finishes with his explanation, staring into the omega beside him's beautiful eyes. He felt so horrible for treating such an amazing omega so badly even if he was just trying to follow his instincts.

Louis stares right back into the alpha's gorgeous green eyes, the same eyes he stare into just about eighteen years ago when his life had ended up changing for the better. Those eyes seemed to hold the secrets to the world in them now. All of the answers to everything Louis could have ever wished for were hidden inside them and all he had to do was open up for them to finally be revealed. "You're amazing," Louis says, a few stray happy tears fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky as to having Harry as his mate.

The pair of true mates couldn't break away from each other's gaze, both of them staring lovingly back at each other. That's when the two of them seem to lean in together, only hesitating for a second when their lips are a mere inch apart before they touch. The kiss was sweet and loving and only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a million years to the two of them. Just a small thing like that had the two of them feeling tingly all the way from their heads to the tips of their toes. It was the most amazing feeling they've ever felt in their life.

"How was I so blind as to not see what was right in front of me this whole time?" Louis asks the alpha once the two of them have broken away from the kiss, the two of them gazing back into each other's eyes.

"I don't know," Harry says with a small smile spreading across his lips as he brushes away the tears from the omega's gorgeous cheeks that were stained a bright red from the blush that was placed there. "But I'm glad that you're seeing it now."

Louis lets out a small laugh at the alphas comment. "Me too," he tells him, a bright smile spreading across his face as he moves closer to the alpha, cuddling his head into the other male's chest.

It's later on that same night when Louis talks to the alpha about the pack he had met earlier that same day. The two of them were cuddling on the couch, Louis sitting in between the alpha's spread legs and cuddled back into the male's chest while the boy had his strong arms wrapped around the omega's front. They were watching a rerun of Friends which seemed to be Harry's new favorite television show.

"So I met some fellow shifters on my run earlier today," the omega says casually trying to start up the conversation between them.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asks, not really paying too much attention to what the omega was saying since he was so attached to the television screen.

"Yeah, they showed me their pack all the way in the middle of the woods where they had told me about one of their legends," Louis goes on, getting a bit aggravated when the alpha still doesn't give him is full attention.

"It was about a pair of true mates one a pure white one while the other was black as night. Does that sound at all familiar to you?" Louis asks, nudging at the alpha trying to get an answer out of him.

Harry pulls his gaze off of the television screen to look down at the omega. "No?" Harry asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

Louis lets out a small sigh knowing that he had to spell it out for the other male. "It's just like us. Your wolf is black while mine is white?" Louis says as more of a question then an answer.

"Oh," Harry says, finally starting to understand what Louis was talking about.

"Yeah, so apparently they think that this mated pair can save them from some war that's been going on for hundreds of years," Louis continues on with his story.

"What does that have to do with us though?" Harry asks, trying to decipher exactly what the omega was trying to explain to him with this story.

"Because their chief practically begged us to become the leaders of their pack because he thinks that we're the wolves from their legend," Louis goes on to explain to the other male, hoping that Harry didn't think that the idea was totally insane because the omega was honestly really thinking about wanting to agree to the request. It seemed like such an amazing community to be apart of and he really wanted to try it out.

"Why do they think that we're these so called true mates from the legend? I'm sure that there's a ton of other true mates out there that have white and black coats?" Harry asks, still second guessing the whole situation before him.

"Because in their legend the true mates are an omega and the alpha son, just like us," Louis goes on to explaining, a small sigh falling from his mouth. He couldn't think that him and Harry being true mates could be just some coincidence and not have some huge deeper meaning because in all of his existence he never thought it was possible for someone to find their other half in someone they have given birth to, but Louis had been completely surprised by how wrong he was in thinking that.

"Wow," Harry says, finally realizing how the story was two close to their story for it to be a coincidence. "Do you really think we should take up their offer?" Harry asks, intrigued by this situation now.

Louis shrugs in answer to the alpha's question. "I'm honestly not sure, but I don't think we should ignore it," the omega says, he thought that they should at least look at this as an amazing opportunity for them. "How about I take you to look at the pack this weekend and we can both come to a decision about it together?" Louis asks the alpha deciding that, that would be the best option.

"Okay, I think that sounds like a good idea," Harry says agreeing to the omega's plan.

The two of them go back to watching their television show as the two of them think over the possibilities that could be presented for them at the mysterious pack they were invited into.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It's been a few days since Louis found out that him and Harry were true mates. Since then not much has changed between the two men, besides the obvious factor that Louis stopped treating Harry as his son and more like an actual mate. The alpha had agreed to take it slow between the two of them and Louis was extremely grateful for the other male's understanding. It was going to be a bit of an adjustment for the omega since he's so used to treating the other male like a son, since that's what he was to him up until then. The weekend had finally arrived and it was officially the day when the two of them were going to check out the pack lands together and decide if they wanted to move there or not. 

As Louis wakes up in his empty bed on that Saturday morning he felt like something was wrong with the empty mattress beside him and knows exactly why that was, but he wasn't ready for that step in him and Harry's new relationship quite yet. The omega could only get to sleep lately with one of Harry's shirts clung to his chest for comfort like how a child would hold their teddy bear at night to help them sleep. That same shirt was still laying on the bed beside the boy and he leans in to sniff at the cotton fabric that held the strong scent of his alpha with a small smile, before hiding it back under the covers before making his way out of his bed. 

Harry was already up when the omega rises from his own bedroom. Louis is wonderfully surprised by the sight of Harry cooking breakfast for the two of them. The alpha had an adorably determined expression on his face as he stirred up what seemed like rather sloppy looking scrambled eggs in a pan on the stove. Louis couldn't help but to let out a small giggle as he watches his mate's movements. 

Hearing the familiar laugh of his mate a smile makes it's way onto Harry's face and he sets down the frying pan to turn around to face the omega with the raise of his eyebrows. "What are you laughing at?" Harry asks the male with a joking look. 

Louis just shakes his head as he makes his way across the kitchen to embrace his alpha in a morning hug. Harry doesn't argue as he allows the man to rub his head across his neck, unconsciously scent marking him, making Harry's alpha practically swoon at the affection from it's omega. "It's very sweet of you to have made breakfast," Louis finally says as he pulls his face out from the man's neck to peak up into his alpha's bright green eyes. "What was the occasion though?" Louis only asked since he's never seen Harry willingly cooking in the kitchen before and wasn't sure he would ever actually find the day that actually happened. 

A smile makes it's way onto the alpha's face when he hears the omega's question. "I thought that the two of us could share the house work a bit more now, like a real couple would," Harry explains to the omega, a small blush crossing his cheeks due to his embarrassment at how cheesy the idea sounded. "I didn't realize how bad I really was at cooking though," the alpha admits and Louis only giggles at the alpha.

The omega reaches a hand up to cup the younger male's face in his hands, before leaning up to plant a small kiss against the male's lips, those amazing little sparks spreading through the two of them before Louis pulls away to stare back up into the alpha's eyes. "You just need a little bit of practice," he promises the alpha with a small smile and Harry couldn't stop the smile that makes it's way onto his face. 

After they toss out the alpha's first attempt at trying to make breakfast, Louis shows Harry how to properly make scrambled eggs and just like with anything else the alpha is a very quick learner. As Louis takes a small bite of the alpha's finishing product to test out the flavor and texture the omega nods with a bright smile. "That's really good," Louis tells the alpha as he goes back for another fork full of the eggs. They were perfectly seasoned and cooked almost as if the alpha had done it more than two times.  "You'll be as good as Gordon Ramsey soon enough," Louis jokes to the alpha. 

Harry allows an amused smile to make it's way onto his own face at the omega's words, leaning down to give the boy a small kiss of his own, loving the tingly feeling that he always gets from the small contact between the two of them. "I'm glad you like them," he tells the omega, happy to be able to do something like that for his omega. 

It's only after breakfast when the two of them actually get ready to leave on their journey of checking out the pack lands. On their way out of their apartment Louis entwines one of his hands with one of his alpha's as the two of them make their way out of their apartment building and to the woods behind it. "Would you like to go first?" Harry asks the omega when the two of them get into the treeline. 

Louis nods as he drops his hand from the other male's grip and sends the alpha a half smile. "Can you turn around until I change?" Louis asks the alpha with a sad little smile. He felt horrible for asking his alpha, but he really just wasn't ready for that yet and he was really hoping that Harry understood that. 

Harry only sends his mate a reassuring smile. "Of course, Lou," Harry says, as he reaches out to give the omega's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know you're not ready for that yet." As the male turns his back on his mate a sad sort of smile rushes over his face though, he really wishes that his omega would trust him more, but he understood that it was going to be an adjustment for the other male and he had to be patient with him. 

As Louis shifts into his wolf form, Harry can hear the whines of his omega in pain and all he wants to do is turn around and comfort him, but he knew that he couldn't, not yet anyways. After the omega's last bone pops back into place he lets out a loud wolf to let Harry know that he was done. Harry smiles at his mate's pure white wolf form. Louis' wolf was an absolute beauty and it made Harry's wolf practically swoon at having such a pretty wolf as their mate. 

Harry quickly strips out of his own clothes before shifting into his own, much bigger wolf. His shift is much faster than the other male's. Since alphas were suppose to be the protectors of their omegas they needed to be able to shift in a moments timing and the stronger the alpha the quicker the shift. "Beautiful," Louis mind links the other male once they're both in their wolf forms. 

"I'm nothing compared to you,"  Harry replies back, gently rubbing up against his mate's fluffy side, scent marking him so that everyone in this pack would know that the omega was taken. 

Louis' wolf practically swoons at the compliment as he leans into their mate's touch. The omega drowns in his mate's scent with a happy wolf grin spreading across his face. "Lead the way for us, baby,"  Harry tells the omega, motioning for him to move ahead of him to lead them through the forest to wherever this secret pack was hidden. 

Louis retraces his steps from the days before and leads the other male to the large tree beside the stream, he remembers the way that Ashton's wolf had pressed something on the tree to reveal the pack lands ahead. Louis tries to mimic the other wolf's actions and something must have worked since the spell seems to drop on and the large clearing in which the pack is located is revealed to the two of them. 

The two wolves are greeted by a crowd of excited pack members. They all had excited smiles on their faces as they cheer that the wolves from their legends were standing in front of them. Harry shares a shocked wolf look with his mate as he stares at the large crowd. The two of them were like celebrities in the pack's mind and it was absolutely unbelievable actually seeing it. 

A tall blonde haired alpha steps in front of the crowd and shushes the loud cheering. "Everyone resume your normal activities, we don't want to scare them away just yet," the alpha tells the pack members and Louis remembers that the man's name was Luke from his previous visit to the pack. 

The group of wolves let out sounds of disappointment as they all resume what they were doing before Louis and Harry arrived at the pack lands. "Let's get you guys changed and into new clothes," Luke says, sending the two wolves that caring smile of his. 

Louis follows Luke to that same cabin from before. This time however Calum wasn't the only one inside, his mate, Ashton, was there as well. "Louis!" Ashton's cheery voice greets the white wolf from his spot on his bed where him and his mate were cuddling during the Saturday morning. 

Louis nods to the alpha as best he can in his wolf form in greeting to the man as well. "I'll get Louis' mate some of my own clothes to change into would you grab something for Louis to wear?" Ashton asks his omega mate as he slowly raises up from his laying position, bringing the other male with him. 

Calum nods at his alpha's words, "Of course," he tells the alpha and the two of them make their way towards their shared closet to find something for the pair to wear. 

It only takes a few seconds for them both to have found an outfit suited enough for both of the wolves, they both place the outfits onto the sink in the bathroom. "There you guys go, get changed and we can get this started," Ashton says, sending both wolves that friendly smile of his. 

Louis nudges Harry with his nose so that the male knows that he wants him to go in and get changed first. The alpha leans slightly into the touch before doing as his mate wants, shutting the bathroom door behind him as he quickly changes back into his human form. It's much quicker then even the last time he changed way back near their apartment. It's been a while since the male has shifted into his wolf form and the more you do it, the easier it is. 

Harry slips into the clothes that the other alpha had picked for him. It was a pair of sweatpants and a band t-shirt. The clothing fit him very well since him and the other alpha seemed to have the same built to them. Harry quickly leaves the bathroom to greet the men on the other side of the door for the first time in his human form.  

Louis leaves the male to his meeting as he makes his way into the bathroom to shift and get dressed himself. "Hello, I'm Harry," Harry introduces himself to the three men in the room. 

Luke is the first one to step forward and smile at the other alpha. "Nice to meet you, Harry, my names Luke," he introduces himself to the other male. "I am the leader of the warriors and will be your second in command if you agree to become the leader of our pack," the man explains to the other smile. 

Ashton steps up next to introduce himself to the other alpha, and hopefully, soon to be leader of the pack. "My names Ashton and I guess you could call me the vice leader of the warriors," the male let's out a small chuckle as he scratches at the back of his head. "And that little cutie over there is my mate, Calum," the omega in question blushes a scarlet red color from his alpha's words. 

In that moment Louis leaves the bathroom fully dressed and makes his way back over to his mate, lacing his fingers through the other male's. "It's very nice to meet you all," Harry tells the other men as he sends them a small smile, squeezing his mate's hand. 

"Me and Ashton were planning on taking you to meet the elder of our pack," Luke goes on to say to Harry, before turning to look at the omega beside the male. "Calum and Michael will be showing you around more of the pack if you're alright with that," he says afterwards, sending Louis a half-smile, not wanting the omega to feel uncomfortable with leaving his alpha. 

Louis only nods at the male, sending him a bright smile, before turning to look up at his alpha. "I'll be fine with them," he reassures the male as he leans up to press a small kiss to the boy's lips, smiling fondly at those little sparks that it causes to flow through his whole body. 

Harry nods, trusting Louis' instincts as he let's the omega step away from him and towards the other omega in the room. "Alright, then let's go," Luke says cheerfully to the alpha, ready to get everything on the road. 

Louis watches as Harry follows Luke and Ashton out of the cabin, hoping that the other alpha finds the pack as wonderful as he does. "Michael's in a much better mood today then he was last time you were here," Calum promises the other omega as the two of them make their own way out of the cabin and towards one that's only a couple down from the other one. 

"Michael!" Calum calls into the cabin for the other omega. "Louis' here!" 

It's only a few seconds before a head of very messy blonde hair peaks out of the doorway. When he sees the other omega on the other side a bright smile spreads across his face. "Good morning, Louis!" The omega cheers as he skips his way out of the cabin, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and a black Green Day t-shirt, a pair of beat up converse were securely tied on his feet. 

  
Louis raises an eyebrow at the omega's new personality that he hadn't seen the last time he was here and turns to give Calum a look. A small smirk makes it's way onto the other omega's face as he gives him a small shrug of his shoulders. "I told you that he was in a better mood today," he says simply as the other omega makes his way towards them. 

"Sorry about the way I was acting last time you were here, Luke tends to know just how to push my buttons sometimes," he explains, apologizing to the other omega. "That day he had left without telling me where he was going and there's always risks when he leaves the safety of the pack and I always have this fear that he's not going to come back to me," the omega blabs on, an embarrassed blush making it's way onto the other male's face as he admits his feelings to the other male that he just seems so comfortable with. 

"Michael just doesn't know how to handle his emotions when it comes to Luke is all," Calum says, summing up the other male's jumbled explanation. 

Louis only sends the other omega a smile. "Don't worry about it, I know how hard it is to control yourself when it comes to things that your mate does, it's not your fault," Louis tells the male, giving the omega's shoulder a fond pat in reassurance. 

"Thank you, Louis," Michael says, glad that the omega wasn't mad at him for his previous actions a few days ago. 

Calum smiles, already knowing that Louis was going to be a wonderful Luna for their pack if that's what ended up happening, which the omega really hoped was the case. The legends that they were told growing up were something like the bible to the pack and it would do wonderful and amazing things if Louis and Harry were to become the leaders, the legend would be fulfilled and good things would happen in the pack. "Let's get going, there's many places to see and people to meet," Calum tells the omega and then they're on their way on the tour through the small village that made up the pack. 

The first place that the omegas took Louis was the garden that was sat beside the giant barn where the animals that they raised were fed completely natural food that they grew themselves. "We are very self-sustaining here, we had to learn how to do things on our with all of the dangers that were outside of our borders," Calum explains as they make their way into the barn. 

"What are the dangers?" Louis suddenly asks, rather curious about what it was that him and Harry were even suppose to save these people from in these legends they lived up to. "If you don't mind me asking of course," Louis adds on, not wanting to push the male to give him information that he wasn't comfortable with. 

Calum only gives the boy a small smile. "No, that's something we probably should have told you by now," the omega admits to the other male as they move into the barn that smells of the various animals that were inside of it. Louis was surprised that he didn't absolutely hate the smell inside the building, it was different, but not awful. 

Louis listens as the other omega goes on to explain to the other omega what the danger was outside of the pack. "Ever since I can remember our parents have told us "don't venture out of the pack lands or the savages will get you", it was like something your parents would tell you to keep you from doing something that you weren't suppose to, but it our case those stories weren't just stories they were real," Calum goes on to explain to the other omega as they stop in the middle of the big barn. 

Louis stares off at the pigs inside of one of the pens inside, rooting at something on the ground inside of the pen as the other male goes on in his explanation. "The only people who truly know what they are, are those that are no longer with us, but the legends explained enough. The savages were normal wolves like us that have been lost in the woods for so long that they resorted back to the primitive urges that were stuck way inside of us, they were strong wolves, stronger than even our strongest warriors and could take down anyone in a moments time, that's why no one leaves the pack unless we have to and even then we've got to be extra careful," Calum explains and Louis stares ahead at the animals, not sure what to say with the new information. 

"If these wolves are this dangerous why do you think that Harry will be able to defeat them?" Louis suddenly asks, worried that if they decided to agree to the pack's request of becoming the leader that Harry would be fed to these so called savages without any thoughts about what could go wrong. 

Calum turns to give the omega a reassuring smile. "We aren't planning on throwing him to the wolves, so to say," Calum says, smiling at his pun as he goes on to continue what he was saying. "But the legend does say that the black wolf will lead us into defeating the savages, no one knows how, but I guess that's something that will be revealed to us soon enough." 

"I just want to be able to leave this place and have some freedom," Michael says with an aggravated sigh, he always wanted to get out and see the world, but what he really wanted to do was to go to a concert. That was one of the male's biggest dreams. 

A sad little smile makes it's way onto Louis' face as he looks at the sad-looking omega. He felt pity run through him as he thought of all the things that the lad as well as the rest of the pack had to miss out on since they weren't allowed to leave the pack due to the dangers. The omega wanted to do whatever he could to help these people finally be able to leave the hidden place they called home to see the world. He really hoped that Harry thought the same way as him.  

"You will, you will," Louis goes on to reassure the omega, moving towards the male to give him a hug wanting to comfort the sad looking male. "I'll make sure of it." 

********

"I have some conditions if I agree to this," Harry says to the group of people that were sitting in the small cabin. 

The pack elder had told Harry all about the legends and what his role would be in the pack. Harry found that even though the thought of becoming the leader and head alpha of a pack was very scary and was going to be a lot to handle at first, he really didn't want to turn down a chance like this. He knew deep in his heart that it was going to be hard for him and Louis to keep up with our old lives after everyone found out that they were mates, they would criticize them for it even if they didn't have any say so in any of it. This was really one of their only options in the end. 

"Yes, anything you want, we will be sure to cater to you as much as we can," the elder tells the other male with a smile spreading across his face. He was just glad that the male didn't strike them down altogether.  

"First I want me and my mate to have a house that is big enough to be a mansion, if we're going to be something like royalty around here then I would like for us to feel the part," Harry goes on to say to the male, hoping that he wasn't being too greedy with this certain condition. 

"That can be arranged," the elder says with a small nod, they had a few witches and warlocks that could get something like that done in a matter of days, that definitely wasn't an issue for them. "Is there anything else you'd like?" The male asks, wanting to know what other conditions the male may have. 

"I would like for the pack to be more advanced in technology with electric, Wifi and things like that," Harry goes on to explain and the other two alphas in the room give him an interested look. "I would like to be able to finish my schooling online, it will not get in the way of any of my pack duties," he says to the elder, this was one of the things that Harry knew would make Louis happy the most and he wanted his mate to be completely happy in this new place. 

"Those are all very doable," the elder says in agreement to these things before smiling at the other male. "Is there anything else?"

Harry nods as he gives the male a small smile. "One more thing, I would like to bring a few people along with me into the pack and I want them to be welcomed with open arms," Harry says, thinking back to his best friend, Liam, which he knew he couldn't possibly be able to live without. He knew that Louis would like to bring his best mate Niall along as well, the male would be happy as long as he got free meals every day and got to teach the pack how to play golf. Harry knew the beta too much. 

"Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of ours," the man says in agreement to this new condition. 

Harry smiles at that as he stands up from the seat he was sitting in to make his way towards the elder with a outstretched hand. "Then it looks like we have a deal," he tells the male proudly and the elder only grins as he shakes the alphas hand. 

"Thank you so very much!" The elder exclaims to the male, a few tears coming to his eyes, relieved that the male way agreeing to become their leader. The legends were finally going to come true and their pack was finally going to be safe and free. 

"I'm glad to help," Harry tells the man with a small smile. "I'll give you a few days to tell your people about it and get everything ready for our arrival," Harry says to all three of the men in the room. 

"You're going to be such a good leader," Luke says as he rises from his own seat, Ashton following suit as the two of them move to lead their soon to be leader out of the small cabin that they were in. 

"I really hope so," Harry tells the male as he sends him a half-smile. Despite the confidence he had shown inside the cabin to the elder, he was super nervous about having a pack's well-being in his hands, but he knew deep down that he could do absolutely anything if he worked hard enough. This was just something he had to do not just for himself and not just for Louis, but for these people who desperately needed their savior and that's what Harry was going to be. Screw if the legend was real or not, he's going to make it real if it wasn't.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Seven

 

"A pack?" Liam asks the other alpha with a quizzical look spread across his face. They weren't unheard of, but most of them were far and in between nowadays. The fact that Harry had stumbled upon one that wanted him to be their leader was rather fascinating.

 

It was Monday and the two boys were sitting in the lunch room at their high school. For once Harry didn't have his face stuck inside of a textbook and that had Liam's interested more than anything else. "They believe that me and Louis are apart of some legend that they have or something, I don't know if I fully believe it, but it's really the best option that the two of us have," Harry explains to the other male, taking a bite from the salad that he had gotten from the lunch line. It was the most edible looking thing that was available.

 

"With the whole mates thing, yeah, I get that," Liam says in understanding, giving the other alpha a small nod as he takes a bite from the cheeseburger on his own tray.

 

"So, would you want to come along with me and be my partner in crime?" Harry suddenly asks, not really knowing a better way to ask the male so he just gets straight down to the point.

 

"Like leave my mum and everything?" Liam asks curiously, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "I haven't even shifted yet, would that be an issue?"

 

Harry shrugs as he pushes the gross school salad away from him and gives his friend a bright smile. "Your mum can come as well and your wolf will come in time, mate," Harry reassures his friend, really wanting his best friend by his side with this journey he was stepping into.

 

Liam nods at the other male's words, pushing his own food away. "I'll have to talk to my mum about it," he admits to the alpha, a small blush spreading across his cheeks at his own words.

 

Harry just ignores the alpha's embarrassment as he sends him a small smile. "I think it'd be great for the both of you with your dad not being around anymore and all," Harry says to his best friend, knowing that it was still pretty hard for the boy's mother even though it's been two years since his fathers death. It was always hard losing your mate in the end, it was like you were losing a piece of yourself as well and Harry didn't even want to think about losing Louis like that.

 

"I think so too," Liam says, messing with the cheeseburger on his plate just so that he had something to do with his hands. "It's been really tough with the bills lately and even with my part-time job at the gas station we're having trouble getting by," Liam admits to his best friend. He never really tells the other alpha these things since he doesn't want the other male's pity since it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with, but his best friend had a right to know.

 

Harry sighs at hearing how bad Liam's situation actually was lately. He knew that things have been hard with him, but so were things with him and Louis. Harry has just been lucky that Louis works enough at the diner to get them through without any issues, but the alpha was glad that it didn't have to be that way anymore. He was really hoping that it would be the same for Liam and that him and his mother would come along to the pack with them, it would be a fresh start for everyone after all.

 

**************

 

Louis was on his thirty minute lunch break at work with a bubbly Niall sat across from him. "What's in it for me?" The beta asks his friend with his mouth full of the cheeseburger he was eating. The other male had just told Niall about the pack and was asking if his best friend wanted to come along to the new life and fresh new experience.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the beta's actions as he chews on one of the french fries on his own plate. "You can get out of here for one," Louis says, motioning to the beat up diner and bar around them, knowing that Niall agreed with him that they didn't want to be working in this place for the rest of their lives.

 

"And?" Niall asks with a raise of his eyebrows, wanting the omega in front of him to go on with his reasons as to why he should come along.

 

"And you can get free food and a place to stay as well as teaching the pack golf and things like that," Louis tries to explain to the other male, terrible at things like that.

 

The words seem to perk up the other male's interests though since a bright smile makes it's way onto his face. "No more bills or anything like that?" Niall asks in amazement, finding the idea of a pack to be amazing.

 

"Nope," Louis tells the male, popping the "p" as he gives the beta a satisfied smirk.

 

"And I get to play golf all day every day and all the food I want?" Niall asks, trying to figure out if this was really too good to be true, because it really sounded like it was.

 

"Yup," Louis gives the male another simple answer and with the look he gets from Niall the beta was definitely into the whole pack thing.

 

"I'm definitely in," Niall tells the other male with a bright smile. "When do we leave?" He asks the omega eagerly bouncing up and down in the seat he was sitting in across from the omega.

 

Louis let's out a loud laugh. "Thursday me and Harry are moving in-" Louis get cut off before he can even finish his sentence with an excited squeal from the male across from him.

 

"I'm in!" Niall shouts before the other male can even finish what he was saying, making Louis roll his eyes at the other male, but smile fondly nonetheless.

 

************

 

 

The next couple days pass by rather quickly and soon enough it was time for them to start their new lives as pack members. Liam had managed to talk his mother into them going as well and Harry was really grateful for that, it would be a good change for the both of them. "Are you ready for this?" Louis asks Harry as their whole gang of people stood around them.

 

Everyone had a few bags with them, only bringing a number of necessities for the time being, they would come back for the rest of their things in a few days once they all settled in. "As ready as I'll ever be," Harry tells the omega as he leans down to press a kiss to the male's lips.

 

Louis smiles into the kiss at feeling those familiar tingles before pulling away to smile up at the man in front of him. "Then let's get going," he tells him, slipping his hand into his alpha's larger one.

 

Niall rolls his eyes from his spot standing beside Liam letting out a fake gagging noise. "Love birds," he mutters jokingly, causing both Harry and Louis to give him a small glare.

 

"Wait until you find your true mate," Liam's mother, Karen, tells the beta, sending him a smile that was filled with wisdom. "Then you'll understand how it feels to love someone like they're apart of you," she explains to the beta, giving the two men staring fondly into each others eyes a sad look.

 

Liam notices the hurt that crosses his mother's face with that last sentence and frowns at that. He hated how his mother had to go through losing her true mate, he couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for her to stay as strong as she's been for these past two years. "We should really get going," Liam says, changing the subject so that he could steer away from the sadness that has overcome his mother.

 

The walk through the woods was longer then usual since they weren't in their wolf forms. Since they had bags to carry and Liam still hasn't shifted into his true form yet, they had decided against that idea. It took them about an hour before they made it to the large tree beside the stream. Louis presses against the small knot in the tree that breaks the magical barrier and the pack land comes into view for their small group.

 

"Wow," Karen is the first person to say something as she stares off at the small village in front of them. The omega had heard about packs before,  but she had never been apart of one in all of her life, but when Liam had told her the situation she knew that this was her opportunity to be apart of something as wonderful as a pack.

 

"Welcome!" The group of people are greeted by a smiling Luke who has a not as happy Ashton standing beside him in all of his muscly glory. "My name is Luke and I am the leader of the warriors and will be helping Harry out with most of his pack issues," the alpha explains to the three newbies as the five of them make their way into the grounds.

 

"The grumpy-looking guy behind me is Ashton who isn't normally this way, but he's in a bad mood today," Luke chirps, pointing at the alpha still following behind him.

 

Ashton only let's out a small grunt in reply to the other male's words due to his bad mood. "You newbies will be coming with us while Harry and Louis go check out the construction of their new house which is just about done!" Luke shouts happily and Louis really thinks that the alpha must have put some crack in his cereal with how excited he was being today.

 

Harry and Louis only nod, happy to get away from the too-excited alpha as they scurry their way away from the men and towards the large building that was overlooking the rest of the village. The house itself was three floors high and a dark brown color. There was a large balcony that you could see from the top floor that made it so that you could look out at the whole pack around them. "It's so pretty from here," Louis says in amazement as the two of them make their way towards the marvelous building.

 

"I can't believe that this is going to be our new home," Harry says in amazement as they grow closer to the building, smiling and waving at the people they pass by on their way.

 

Everyone seemed to know not to stop the pair of mates from getting to the building, which was surprising since they were definitely expecting to get stopped by a good number of people excited about their new leaders. They were glad that they didn't though since that meant they could check out their new home sooner then usual.

 

They're greeted at the door of the house by an Asian male that looked to be in his twenties. The man had eyeliner surrounding his eyes and a bright smile for the two male's in greeting. "Hello, I'm Magnus one of the oldest warlocks around and a dear ally of your pack," the male introduces himself to the two men that were standing on the porch of their new home.

 

Harry only nods respectfully to the male, a small smile making its way onto his face. "It's very nice to meet you," the alpha tells the warlock, shaking the hand that's offered out to him.

 

"Likewise," the warlock agrees as he pulls his hand away. The male gives the couple a smile before he turns to face the door of the large house. "I built this house perfectly with my magic," he announces to the other male's rather proudly.

 

"Oh wow," Louis says in surprise at hearing that the warlock had done this whole thing himself. "You must be very powerful then," the omega says, impressed by the warlocks abilities already.

 

Magnus just seems to shrug as he sends the omega a small smile. "You pick up a few skills after centuries of practice," he says, brushing it off as nothing.

 

Louis only nods, not really knowing how else to respond to the male. "Why don't we check out the house then?" Magnus suddenly asks, excited to show the new leaders the hard work that he spent in building their new home with his magic.

 

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry says in reply to the other male, giving the warlock a bright smile before the male opens up the large white door to their new home.

 

The first thing you see when you first enter the house is a gorgeous spiral staircase that looks to be made out of marble which leads to the other floors of the glorious house. "I really hope that everything is to your liking, I made everything with my own interests in mind, but I can change it up in anyway that you would like," Magnus explains to the pair as he leads them past the stairs to show them the bottom floor of the house.

 

Behind the stairs there were a few door leading off to other places, Magnus moves towards the first one and pushes it open to reveal a wonderful ballroom. "I thought that this was a wonderful design for whenever you would like to have a pack event, instead of having it in the square like we used to this would be a wonderful place to hold something like that," Magnus explains as he steps into the room.

 

Louis stares in amazement at the large room that seemed to be made of that same marble that the rest of the house held. Their was a large stage set up on the other side of the room and a piano set up in the corner perfect for any event that they would like to hold inside of it.

 

"It's gorgeous," Louis tells the warlock, imagining all of the parties that they could hold in the large hall.

 

The next place they were taken was the kitchen which was decked out in the most complicated of cooking materials, like those you would see in a restaurant or something. "I don't even know how to use this stuff," Louis says in amazement at the high tech equipment surrounding them.

 

Magnus lets out a loud laugh. "I'll have someone come in and teach you if you can't figure it out on your own, or I can also organize you your own personal cook," Magnus suggests and Louis shakes his head at that last part.

 

He smiles at the warlock that was willing to do anything to please the two of them, but that was one thing that Louis would rather do on his own. "I actually like to cook and since I won't be working now I'll need something to occupy myself with," Louis tells the male simply, turning to give Harry a bright smile.

 

Harry smiles down at his mate and leans down to give him a small kiss on the lips. He was just watching the omega fond over their new home as he followed around quietly. Louis' happiness with the house was the only thing that he was worried about.

 

Magnus nods, smiling at the couple, silently missing his own mate who he hasn't been spending enough time with lately do to being so busy with making the mansion absolutely perfect.

 

Magnus then shows them their dining room that was beautiful with a large enough table to seat about a hundred people that was made out of a red colored wood with beautiful carved chairs to match. Their was a gorgeous chandelier hanging just about the table finishing off the gorgeous room. It was perfect for when they were having company with pack business, but Louis would prefer a much smaller table for when it is just him and Harry around.

 

Down the hall from the dining room was a staircase that leads down to the basement of the house, that's where Magnus leads them next. Louis is amazed by the sight at the bottom of the stairs. The basement wasn't really a basement at all but a pool room.

 

The pool was huge and surrounded by a gorgeous rocky design. The water was the perfect color of blue and Louis was super excited to get inside of it. Their was plenty of space for people to chill by the side of the pool and he could just imagine all of the children of the pack swimming around and giggling inside of it.

 

"I wasn't sure if you guys would like this part, but it was worth a shot," Magnus explains as he waits for the other men's reactions.

 

Louis smiles brightly at the male. "I think it's fantastic!" Louis says in excitement, him and Harry loved to swim and would definitely be spending a good amount of time inside the pool during all of the seasons since it was inside and they could.

 

Magnus smiles brightly at the men as he leads them back upstairs and further down the hallway past the dining room and into a huge sitting room with a giant flat screen television up against the one wall. "I remember the chief saying something about technology being one of your biggies about joining the pack," Magnus says to Harry with a small wink making the alpha nod thankfully, glad that the other warlock had upheld that request.

 

That was it for their tour of the downstairs, their were a few bathrooms on the bottom floor, but weren't anything extravagant mostly just added on for when the two of them would be holding an event and someone would need to use the bathroom so that they wouldn't have to go upstairs into their personal space.

 

"So the second floor is a bit empty, I was kind of waiting to seeif you guys would like anything special in here," Magnus explains as they ascend the staircase to the second floor.

 

Harry speaks up for the first time since they started the tour of their new home. "I would like a gym," the alpha says, always wanting a gym of his own and Magnus nods at the alphas suggestion.

 

"Would you like anything special inside of it?" Magnus asks curiously, already envisioning a gym inside of his head, ready to conjure up the room for the new leader of the pack.

 

"Boxing things, but that's it," Harry says, he always had a thing for boxing, but was only able to get to the gym a few times a month with how busy he was with his schooling.

 

Magnus nods before he's waving his hands around, Louis notices how his eyes flash yellow for a split second as the man casts the spell.

 

Afterwards the warlock smiles as he turns to look straight at the omega beside the alpha. "Anything that you would like?" He asks the boy with a small smile, wanting to know if there was anything that the omega would like for their second floor.

 

Louis thinks about it for a second but then shakes his head. "No, I think I'm good," he tells the warlock with a bright smile.

 

Magnus nods and then the three of them move to check out the second floor. There was a huge laundry room right beside the gym that was big enough for an army, a bit too large for only two people. The gym itself was amazing and everything that Harry could dream of all the equipment he could possibly need for a good work out and more, he couldn't wait to show Liam it.

 

The rest of the second floor was filled with bedroom all with their own personal bathroom and the most expensive looking furniture placed inside all of them.

 

The last floor was where the master bedroom was, an extremely elegant bedroom with two double doors leading inside of the room, the bedroom itself had a pretty dark blue carpet that looked extremely comfortable, like you could just sleep on that.

 

The bed in the middle of the room was absolutely gigantic, a California king size obviously and had a plain black bedsheet set spread across it. There were two doors leading off into what Louis assumed was the bathroom and the closet, but what really drew the omega's attention was the large glass doors that showed off the gorgeous balcony outside.

 

Louis practically rushes towards the doors to look at the gorgeous view outside. The omega lets out a small gasp at the gorgeous sight below, you could see the whole entire pack from up there and it was amazing. "It's perfect," Louis says as he stares at the sight.

 

Harry smiles as he wraps his arms around his omega's waist and pulls his body back into his chest as he stares off at the sight himself. "I'm glad that you like it," Harry says as he plants a small kiss to the side of the male's cheek, happy that his omega was happy.

 

Magnus shifts behind the couple awkwardly, he didn't want to wreck their adorable moment, but he was told to take them to the elder after they had seen the house. "Um, I hate to interrupt, but the elder wanted to speak to you guys after you saw the house," Magnus says cautiously, not wanting the men to get mad at him for interrupting their cute little moment.

 

Harry frowns as he pulls away from his omega, a bit depressed that their moment had to be interrupted but they had a job to do now and they had to put the pack business before everything else. Even if all he wanted to do was spend time with his perfect omega in their perfect house. "Okay, lets go then," Harry says to Magnus with a small sigh as he entwines his hand with Louis' as they follow Magnus back through the house and out the front door.

 

As they walked back through the pack lands many people looked like they wanted to come speak to their new leaders but as soon as they saw Magnus they seemed to be scared away. The warlock must have intimidated most of them or something. "He's in here," Magnus says as he stops at the entrance to the other male's cabin that both male's have been to before.

 

"Thank you," Louis tells the warlock with a bright smile before the male decides to take his leave from the couple.

 

As Louis and Harry make their entrance into the elders cabin they're greeted by the older man's bright smile from his spot in his chair by his window. "Welcome!" The man says cheerily happy to see his new leaders together.

 

"I imagine that you guys liked the house then?" The man asks the couple with a raised eyebrow.

 

Louis nods, sending the man a bright smile. "Yes, it was gorgeous, thank you very much," the omega says, squeezing Harry's hand a bit wanting the alpha to say something as well.

 

"Yes, it was everything I imagined it to be and more," Harry says in agreement to Louis' words, sending the elder a small nod.

 

"Good, I'm glad," the elder says, that same smile spread across his face as he sees the two male's happiness. "There's a tradition with our pack to hold a giant celebration after a new leader has been elected, would you guys be alright with something like that?"

 

Louis smiles at the thought of a party just for them, they barely celebrated each other's birthdays let alone anything else and it would just be fascinating to have a party held just in their honor. "We will hold it in the ballroom at our new home," Harry tells the elder and the man nods in understanding.

 

"That's a good idea," the elder tells the male, the alpha was already starting to be a good leader.

 

"Have everyone who would like to swim bring a bathing suit along, especially the kids, it will be held on Saturday and that's when we'll officially introduce ourselves to the pack," Harry explains to the elder all business like and Louis smiles proudly at his alpha for how well of a leader he was already being.

 

The elder nods, a proud smile spreading across his face. "Alright, I'll have Luke make an announcement for you then, would you like any help with any of the arrangements?" The man asks with another eyebrow raised.

 

Louis shakes his head with a small smile. "We'll figure out the rest ourselves," he promises the man, already having in mind what he was going to make for the party food wise as well as the decorations he was going to hang and the music he was going to play. The omega always wanted to hold a party and this was his chance to shine.

 

"Alright, then you two may go spend some time in your new home, that's all I needed from you," the elder promises of the two men and Louis lets out a squeal as he already starts dragging Harry back towards their new home.

 

Harry lets out a small giggle as he keeps up with the omega, glad that the male was so excited to get back to the house they would now call home. "What do you want to do first?" Harry asks the omega as they ascend the stairs to the front porch of the house.

 

"The pool!" The omega chirps in excitement, the male has been thinking about getting in the amazing pool since he first saw it and now was his chance. He wasn't going to pass that up.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

"Cannonball!" Harry's loud voice shouts as he takes a jump into the water of their new pool, splashing water all over the omega who was floating on his back relaxingly.

 

Louis lets out a groan as he moves so that he's standing inside of the water that goes up to about his chin, giving the alpha a large glare. "Do you have to?" He asks the male in annoyance, seeing the proud smirk that was spread across the other male's face.

 

"You know you love it," Harry tells the omega jokingly as he splashed a bit of water in the other male's way.

 

Louis shakes his head but smiles at how happy the other male was, splashing a bit of water in the other man's direction. "You're such a dork," he says with a small laugh as he watches the alpha duck under the water and swim over to the side of the pool where he was standing.

 

When Harry rises up out of the water he looks like Tarzan with his wet locks that are normally curly thrown every where. "But I'm your dork," Harry says cheekily as he pushes the hair from out of his face.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the alpha, but can't push away the fond smile on his face. "Maybe," the omega says jokingly, wanting to mess with the alpha a bit.

 

Harry lets out a playful growl as he leans down to plant his lips against Louis' in a possessive sort of kiss. Louis smiles as he tastes the saltiness from the water on the alpha's lips and reaches his hands up to bury in the male's hair, pulling the alpha closer towards him.

 

Harry reaches his hands into the water to cup at Louis' plump bum lifting the boy up out of the water a bit and pressing him against the stone siding of the pool. Louis only smiles as he wraps his legs around the male's waist, welcoming the alpha's tongue into his mouth as they deepen the kiss.

 

The kiss was wet and messy with both of their half naked bodies pressed up against each other, water dripping from them as they made out inside of the pool. Eventually Louis is the one who pulls away, unfolding his bodyfrom the alpha as he steps back onto his own two feet giving Harry a sad smile.

 

It was hard for the omega to think about doing anything too intimate with anyone. He's never really done anything like that before, besides the time he was forced during his heat, which was a horrifying time for the male even if it had ended in the wonderful gift which was Harry. It was going to take a bit of time for Louis to adjust enough to anything too intimate with Harry, even if it felt right in the moment there was always that part in the omega's mind telling him that he needed to be careful.

 

"I'm sorry," Louis tells the alpha, feeling bad for not beingcomfortable enough to go any farther with the other male even though he should be since they were true mates and that should just be something that comes natural with that sort of thing, but Louis just wasn't ready.

 

Harry smiles down at the omega as he leans in to press a kiss against the other male's forehead. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Lou," Harry promises the omega as he brushes some of the male's wet hair out of his face so that he can look into the pretty blue eyes that belong to the man. "I said that we would take it as slow as you need."

 

Louis smiles gratefully at the other male, leaning up to give the alpha a small kiss to the lips. "Thank you, I don't know how I was lucky enough to get you as my mate," he tells the alpha, sending him a bright smile.

 

Harry smiles brightly at the omega's words proud that the man thought that he was a good mate. "I don't know," Harry says, that happy smile never dropping from his face.

 

"Why don't we go get changed and watch a movie or something?" Louis suggests to the alpha, wanting to get out of the pool and back into some clothes after the awkward moment the two of them shared.

 

Harry only nods, leaning down to press a small kiss to the omega's forehead before surprising the male by picking him up bridal style and carrying him towards the other side of the pool.

 

Louis lets out a squeal as Harry carries him through the pool, not expecting for him to do such a thing. The alpha places the older male safely onto the rocky surface beside the pool before pulling himself up out of the depths of the water. "You know I could have gotten out on my own," Louis tells the alpha in slight annoyance as he gives the other male's wet shoulder a small shove.

 

"I know," Harry says simply, a smirk spreading across his face as he leans down to rub his nose sweetly against the other male's. "But I wanted to do it for you," he tells the male cheekily as he sends the omega a small wink.

 

Louis only rolls his eyes at the alpha as he reaches out to grip his hand into his own. "Let's go, Prince Charming," the omega jokes as he pulls the other male towards the stairs.

 

********

 

A few hours later the couple was cuddling on their new couch, Louis in between the alpha's legs his head resting back against the male's chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around the omega's waist as he rests his head on top off the other male's. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was playing on the television in front of them. It was Harry's first time watching the movie as well as all of the others in the series and so far the alpha has definitely realized what he was missing out on this whole time.

 

"I love you," Harry says randomly about halfway through the movie and Louis turns to look up at him with a confused little glance, not understanding where the line had came from.

 

The alpha just smiles at the omega when he sees the confused look on his face. Louis just raises his eyebrows. "Why the sentiment?" He asks, wanting to figure out where the words came from out of the blue.

 

Harry just shrugs as he pulls the omega closer to him, planting a kiss to the male's lips. "I just thought that I should say it more often," he says simply, causing Louis to smile fondly at the alpha.

 

"Well in that case I love you too," Louis tells the alpha, leaning up to return the male's previous kiss before laying his head back on the alpha's chest before returning to their movie.

 

There was another few moments of silence where the two of them just basked in each other's happiness as they watched the movie playing on the television. That's when another random thought pops into Harry's head and he runs a hand down Louis' back soothingly as he gets enough courage to ask the question. "Am I allowed to sleep in the same bed with you tonight?" Harry asks cautiously and when Louis tenses up slightly in his arms he regrets even asking the question to make the omega so uncomfortable.

 

"It's fine if you're still not comfortable with it," Harry quickly says, moving Louis so that the omega is facing him and he can see the male's face.

 

The omega looked sad as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. "I'm sorry," the omega goes on to apologize, tears in his eyes at just the thought of disappointing his alpha with how weird of an omega he was. Most omega's would be completely fine with just sleeping in the same bed next to their alpha's and Louis just wanted to be one of those omega's but he wasn't.

 

He knew that Harry wasn't like the alpha that raped him just about eighteen years ago, but he still couldn't scratch the thought of what would happen if the alpha was. This was his first serious relationship like ever and with all of the things the omega has been through it was a super hard adjustment that the male just wasn't ready for quite yet.

 

Harry shakes his head again at the omega apologizing, moving his hands out to cup the male's face as he wipes away Louis' tears with the pads of his thumbs. "You never ever have to apologize for being too uncomfortable to do something with me," Harry promises the omega, giving him a serious look.

 

Louis smiles sadly up at the alpha still feeling like a horrible omega, but grateful that Harry was so understanding about everything. "I love you," Louis says the words first this time, not being able to stop the rest of the tears as they start falling. Harry was such an amazing alpha to him and he couldn't even let the male sleep in the same bed as him because he was too uncomfortable with it.

 

"I love you too," Harry says, leaning down to plant sweet kiss all over the omega's face, trying to stop the male's tears. "So much."

 

Everything goes back to normal after the omega's mini breakdown and they continue their movie night like usual, just enjoying each other's company as they cuddle against each other.

 

********

 

It was now time for bed and Harry smiles down at the sleepy omega in his arms as he shoves at the male playfully. "Come on, time for bed, sleepyhead," he jokes to the omega as he turns off the television in front of them.

 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly at the alpha's attempt at a joke, but rises up from the couch nonetheless. "Where are you going to sleep?" Louis asks the alpha curiously as he takes the man's hand and helping him rise up from the couch.

 

"I'll take up camp in one of the guest rooms on the second floor, you can have the bedroom tonight," Harry tells the omega as he leads the boy towards the stairs.

 

Louis nods, smiling up at the alpha with a grateful smile. "Thank you again for being so understanding about everything," he says to the male, the two of them stopped at the top of the steps on the second floor.

 

"It's nothing, babe," Harry tells the omega, smiling when the male blushes a pretty red color at the little pet name. "It's what any good alpha would do," he says to the male as he smiles down at the omega.

 

The two of them stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Louis steps up onto his tiptoes to plant his kiss against the alpha's. The kiss doesn't last too long, just a few seconds before Louis' sat back onto his feet staring up at the other male with a bright smile. "Goodnight," he tells the alpha sweetly.

 

"Goodnight, my sweet omega," Harry tells the male as he leans down to plant another small kiss to the omega's forehead before they finally part ways.

 

As Louis makes his way upstairs towards the large bedroom on the third floor an odd feeling makes it's way into Louis' heart as if something was wrong. The omega knew exactly what that was but he wasn't ready yet and even if that feeling sent a feeling of pain throughout his body he was just going to ignore it the best that he could.

 

Making his way into the bedroom Louis strips out of the comfy clothes that he had put on after him and Harry's pool adventure. Moving towards one of the bags that were haphazardly thrown inside of the closet, neither of them caring enough to unpack just yet, the male searched for something inside of the it.

 

Pulling out a large shirt the omega smiles sadly to himself, throwing the item over his head as he basks in the scent of his alpha that clings to the cotton material.

 

With the comforting scent of his alpha surrounding him Louis makes his way towards the too large bed for just one person and climbs inside wrapping himself and the comfortable black bedspread.

 

The omega lies there like that for what feels like hours, tossing and turning as he tries to find a comfortable position inside of the too large bed. No matter what he did nothing seemed to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that something wasn't quite right.

 

Louis' wolf yearned for its alpha and couldn't stand the fact that the male was so far away from them. As a last resort the omega stole another shirt from Harry's suitcase and dresses a pillow up in the alpha's scent hoping that it would calm his omega down enough for him to get some sleep.

 

It helped for a little while, the omega drifting off into a restless slumber that only lasted for about an hour. Letting out a sigh of annoyance the omega just gives up, crawling from out of the bed with a huff. He knew what he had to do at this point and even if he was a bit uncomfortable with it he knew that it was just something that he had to do.

 

In only Harry's giant shirt and a pair of boxers the omega made his way down the spiral staircase and to the second floor. He followed the overwhelming scent towards the specific room in which his alpha had picked to sleep in. Louis arrives at the open doorway moving from foot to foot as he decides if it was better to just go back upstairs and try to find another way to fall asleep. The omega knew that it would be a fruitless effort even if he did so getting up enough courage he stumbles into the room.

 

Harry was wide awake when the omega makes his way into the bedroom. The alpha has always had trouble with sleeping this far away from his mate so he wasn't able to fall asleep either. "Louis?" Harry asks the omega, confused to see the male inside of the room.

 

He really wasn't expecting Louis to be the one to come to him even if he couldn't get to sleep. He seemed to be way to uncomfortable for even that. "Can I sleep with you after all?" Louis asks the alpha as he shifts from one foot to the other awkwardly, not looking up to meet the alpha's eyes.

 

"Of course you can," Harry says, pushing his way out of the smaller queen sized bed to make his way over towards the omega standing by the door. "But I need to know that you're completely alright with it first," he tells the omega, moving his hand towards the male's chin, pushing his head up enough so that Louis had to look him in the eyes.

 

Louis tries to pull his gaze away from the alpha's but Harry keeps him still and the omega lets out a small sigh. "I can't sleep without you," he says, the cutest little look making it's way into the omega's blue orbs.

 

Harry has to stop himself from cooing at how cute his omega was, but instead leans down to press a small kiss to the male's forehead. "That's nothing to be ashamed of," Harry promises the omega, sending him a bright smile. "I couldn't sleep either," he says, hoping that the words would make the omega feel a bit better about himself.

 

Louis nods glad that he wasn't the only one effected by these issues. Harry's alpha needed to be beside his omega as much as Louis' omega needed to be beside its alpha. "Let's go to bed," Harry tells the omega, leaning down to press a kiss to the male's lips this time before leading him towards the bed with a hand in his own.

 

Harry climbs into bed first, moving towards the far side of the mattress to make room for the omega to climb in beside him. As Louis climbs into the bed Harry takes notice to the shirt that the omega was wearing. "That shirt looks familiar," the alpha tells the other male with a proud smile spread across his face.

 

The biggest blush makes its way across the omega's face as he remembers the fact that he was wearing one of Harry's shirts. The Rolling Stones spread across the cotton material. "I thought that it would be good enough for me to fall asleep with your smell on me," the omega explains, the blush never leaving his face.

 

"Well I'm here now," Harry tells the omega as he pulls the male closer towards him on the bed.

 

Louis gives into his omega urges as he turns to face the alpha, snuggling his head into the other male's neck. Breathing in the wonderful smell that comes from Harry a gorgeous mixture of mint and the piney smell from the alpha's favorite body wash rush over the omega in a beautiful wave.  "I'll always be here for you, Louis," Harry promises the omega as he hugs the omega closer to him.

 

The alpha basks in the fact that his omega was laying cuddle up against him the gorgeous smell of strawberries and nicotine from the cigarettes that the omega never seemed to quite smoking even though the alpha told him too rushing through the male's nose. Harry makes a note into the back of his head to throw out all the boxes of cigarettes that the omega had brought with them to make sure that the omega officially does quite the bad habit.

 

"I'm glad that you turned out to be my alpha," Louis whispers into Harry's neck, his omega completely happy and at bay with being this close to its alpha.

 

As Harry smiles at the omega's words his alpha swooning with pride that his mate was happy with their pairing. Soon enough the alpha can hear cute little snores coming from the omega in his arms and smiles brightly as he takes a few moments to study the sleeping omega's gorgeous face.

 

He watches for a while as his mate sleeps in his arms for the first time, basking in the fact that it was happening before he decides that it's time for him to go to sleep himself. Happy that his omega was in a deep sleep, Harry's alpha could rest easy. Cuddling the omega closer to him, Harry finally allows himself to fall asleep as well completely and utterly happy for the first time in a long while.


	10. Chapter Nine

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

The next morning Harry wakes up first, silently watching as the omega sleeps peacefully in his arms. The male looked so tranquil in that moment, the most comfortable that the omega has seemed to be around him since finding out about the whole mates thing. It made Harry's alpha disappointed in itself that they couldn't make their omega feel that way all of the time when they were with him. Even though Harry understood what the omega was going through with having to deal with the switch from being father and son to mates there was a little voice in the back of the alpha's head that thought there was something more there that male wasn't telling him.

 

"We should ask him about it soon," Harry's alpha says to him, letting out a small little whine with the thought of their omega keeping a secret from them. The omega should be comfortable enough to tell them absolutely anything, it thought that maybe they must have been doing something wrong for their omega to be so ashamed of something that they were afraid to talk to them about it.

 

"Yeah, soon," Harry mutters quietly out loud, leaning down enough to press some little kisses against his mate's face, smiling at the confused look that crosses over the omega's face as he slowly starts to wake up from his sleep.

 

Harry let's out a small giggle as he leans down to pepper a couple more kisses across the male's cheeks and down to his neck, pulling back to watch the older male's eyes fly open. The gorgeous ocean blues staring straight through Harry's soul as he stares up at his alpha. "Good morning," Louis says sleepily to the other male, letting out the cutest little yawn as he stretches out the best as he can with being restrained by Harry's strong grip around his waist.

 

"Good morning, sweet one," Harry says, smiling down at the omega in his arms. Harry could so get used to waking up with the other male in his arms like this every morning.

 

A blush makes it's way onto Louis' face at the cute pet name coming from his alpha as he goes to push his way away from the male and out of the queen sized bed that they had slept in last night. Louis stands beside the bed staring down at his bare feet with the blush still spread across his cheeks from the cute little name that his alpha had called him. "What would you like for breakfast?" The omega asks the other male nervously as he fiddles with his fingers, not looking up from his feet wiggling his toes to ease a bit of his nerves of the situation.

 

Harry only smiles as he moves towards the omega so that he's standing right in front of the other male. The alpha reaches his hand out and lifts the other male's head up so that he's looking into his eyes. "I could eat some pancakes,but I'll help make them," Harry tells the omega sending him a bright smile, leaning down to plant a sweet little kiss to the omega's cute nose.

 

Louis only nods, allowing the alpha to take one of his hand into his and lead him down the stairs towards the first floor. The omega knows that he shouldn't be this nervous around his alpha, but he just has a feeling that Harry has his suspicions about what's really got him so anxious about their relationship.

 

Louis never told Harry how he was conceived it was always such a hard thing for the omega to talk about and Louis didn't want Harry to look down on him for something like that so he's always kept it from his son. Knowing that your the legitimate child to your mates rapist might be a bit too much for Harry, but he knew that he couldn't keep the secret too much longer with how suspicious that the alpha was getting with him.

 

Louis shakes the thoughts out of his mind as the two of them arrive at the high tech kitchen in their new home. "So, I guess we're going to figure out how some of these things work," Harry says simply and Louis can't help the smile that makes its way onto his face.

 

It takes them awhile but Louis figures out that everything was wired by gas lines and that the equipment like the stove had to be plugged in and the gas on to work. They had to light the burners with a lighter and then you've got a stove like any other you'd see in a home.

 

Louis had his own special pancake recipe and as he told Harry all the ingredients the alpha got them for him, placing all of the items onto the long stainless steel table that was set up in the center of the kitchen. Louis finds a mixing bowl and a whisk to mix up the batter, letting out a giggle when Harry fools around by splashing flour towards him.

 

After the batter is made Louis allows Harry to make the pancakes with careful instructions from him. It took the alpha a couple tries before he understood the art of pancake making. "Okay, so you make sure the pan has a ton of grease in it before placing a glob of batter inside, after that you wait for the weird little bubbles on the top of the pancakes and then you flip them, after that you just wait for the other side to cook and then you've got yourself a pancake," Harry explains back to Louis rather proudly when he truly understands the whole thing.

 

Louis laughs as he nods at the alpha, proud that the male was such a quick learner. "Now you know how to make two things," Louis tells the male, proud of the alpha for being so willing to learn how to cook.

 

"Yup, but they're both breakfast foods," Harry says jokingly as he places the last pancake onto the pile of already made ones, all of which were of various looking sizes. "I'd die if someone kidnapped me and wanted me to make them something for lunch."

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the alpha as he shakes his head. "Pancakes aren't just for breakfast they can be eaten at any time of the day," Louis tells the alpha sternly and Harry lets out a laugh as the two of them make their way into the dining room with plates and forks to eat their breakfast together.

 

********

 

It was a few hours later and Louis and Harry were sitting in the living room in an awkward sort of silence as they watched a movie on the television screen. The alpha didn't seem affected by the atmosphere in the room as he held the omega close to his side, basking in his mate's warmth.

 

It was getting to be too much for Louis to handle however, the awkward sort of atmosphere that the other male didn't seem to notice. Louis turns to the alpha beside him and gives the male a half-hearted smile. "Why don't you go out and see how Liam is doing while I call Niall over to do some party planning?" Louis asks the male, just wanting the male to get out for a while so that he can sleep.

 

Harry stares at the male in confusion for a second before he let's out a sad little sigh, knowing that it was getting to be too much for the omega and that he shouldn't push the man's patience too much. "Alright," Harry says, unwrapping his arms from around the omega's waist and rises from the couch. "I'll tell Niall to come to the house," Harry tells the omega, leaning down to plant a small kiss to the male's lips before he disappears out of the house.

 

With the other male gone Louis has some time to think on his own. Was it a good idea to tell the other male about how he was conceived? Would it just make matter worse or make the alpha hate him for keeping something that important from him for so long? He was so conflicted with the whole thing, but he knew one thing for certain: if he didn't tell the alpha what else was bothering so much the male was going to get mad at him for keeping a secret.

 

"Honey I'm home!" Comes an overly cheerful voice from the front door of the house and Louis rolls his eyes fondly at his best friend.

 

"In here, Ni!" Louis calls towards the beta and he can hear Niall's footsteps as he makes his way towards the living room.

 

Niall barrels his way into the living room and plops down onto the spot on the couch beside the omega, getting himself comfortable by spreading his legs out onto his best friend's lap. "So, what's going with you?" Niall asks, already noticing the stressed out look on his best friend's face.

 

Louis shrugs as he let's out a heavy breath, getting ready to explain to his best friend what was going on. "So, you know how we've been friends for years and I only told you my deepest secret a few years ago because it's just so hard for me to talk about?" Louis asks the male as he gives the male a serious look.

 

Niall let's out a sigh realizing that this talk was going to be really stressful, but he nods to the male's question. "Yeah, you had a panic attack then too and it took me hours to calm you down," Niall says, remembering that day very well. It was the first time that Niall had seen his best friend so beat up and it had scared the male a lot.

 

Louis nods remembering that as well, the omega fiddles with his hands in his lap as he gets ready to continue the conversation with the beta. "Well I never told Harry what really happened back then," he tells the male not really knowing how else to phrase it.

 

Niall looks at the other male for a second, trying to figure out what to say to him. "So, he doesn't know about his father then?" Niall asks the male curiously, moving so that he's sitting up with his feet safely on the floor, knowing he needed to take this conversation seriously.

 

Louis shrugs as he turns his gaze towards his cold bare feet, already tired of this conversation, but he knew that it needed to happen. "I always changed the subject when he asked. It's always been too hard for me to talk about," he says, peaking up to look at Niall who nods at the lad's words.

 

"I understand why you haven't told him, but now that he's your mate I feel like it's something he should know about," Niall answers the male honestly, knowing that it was going to be super hard for the other male, but it needed to happen in the beta's opinion.

 

Louis let's out another sigh as he nods his head in agreement. "Yeah I think so too, but I'm scared to see how he reacts to the news," Louis says, nervous to find out what Harry would think about the news. He didn't want the alpha to get mad at him for keeping it from him for so long or worse look at him differently because of it.

 

Niall reaches out to place a comfortinghand onto his best friend's knee. "If he has anything bad to say to you about I will personally beat the boy's ass," Niall says seriously, causing Louis to let out a small laugh at the male's attempt in cheering him up.

 

"Thanks, but Harry would kick your ass in a fight," Louis tells the beta, sending him a huge smile.

 

Niall only shrugs. "Probably, but I'd get my ass kicked for you," Niall tells the omega beside him, giving him overly dramatic kissing noises.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the beta's antics as he pushes at the other male's shoulder. "Come on now, we actually do have a party to plan," Louis says seriously, knowing that if they didn't get anything done the party tomorrow was going to be a thrown together mess.

 

Niall smirks at that sitting back on the couch and propping his feet up on the end table in front of the couch. "Finally something I'm good at!" The beta says over dramatically as he turns to the other male. "Let's talk about the food!"

 

******

 

After Harry had left the house he was bombarded by about a hundred different people from the pack. From the elderly to the children they all wanted to talk to their new leader. "I'm sorry guys but I just need to go and see my best friend," Harry says trying to get them all to just leave him alone for a while.

 

It doesn't seem to help though and Harry lets out a sigh trying to find away to get away from all of the people. That's until a voice speaks up to save him. "Everyone! Get back to work!" The shout comes from Luke who's shaggy head of hair pops up from the crowd as everyone disappears to go back to what they were doing before.

 

"Thank you," Harry tells Luke gratefully knowing that he wouldn't have been able to deal with that on his own.

 

"Don't mention it," Luke tells the male with a bright smile.

 

"How do you do that?" Harry asks motioning to the spot where the crowd was previously gathered.

 

Luke just smiles at the other male. "You've just got to be stern with them and they'll listen to you," he tells the alpha, giving him a fond pat on the back. "Now I've got to get back to Michael before he kills me!" The alpha says in a rush quickly waving goodbye to the other alpha before he disappears back through the pack.

 

Harry only shakes his head as he watches the alpha go. Whenever he sees Luke's issues with his omega he's so grateful that Louis isn't that difficult with him at least.

 

Harry continues his way towards Liam's new cabin grateful for Luke that no one stops him the rest of his walk there. "Well you look like you're loving this place already," Liam says jokingly towards his best friend as he notices the stressed look on his face.

 

Harry lets out a loud sigh as he rubs one of his meaty palms down his face. "Louis kicked me out of our house," the alpha says sadly, pouting as he takes a seat on the other alpha's bed.

 

Liam raises his eyebrows as he moves to sit beside the other male. "Is that all?" He asks, knowing that there was clearly something else that was bothering the alpha.

 

Harry lets out another sigh. "No, I feel like Louis' keeping something from me, something that I should know about as his mate," the alpha says, kicking at the wooden floor under him, really beating himself up over it all.

 

"Why do you believe that?" Liam asks the alpha curiously as he leans back onto his comfy new bed.

 

Harry shakes his head, his curls flying into his face as he analyzes what he's going to say next. "Well, he's very uncomfortable whenever we do anything too intimate together and at first I thought maybe he was still trying to get over the whole father son thing, but I can tell that there's something else there," Harry explains to his best friend, really beat up over the whole thing.

 

Liam lets out a small sigh as he reaches out to place a comforting hand onto his best friends shoulder. "If it's so important for you to know about it why don't you try asking him about it?" Liam asks being the ever-so-smart one out of the two friends.

 

"What if he doesn't want to talk about it?" Harry asks the other alpha, looking towards his sneaker clad feet with a sad look.

 

"Then he's not ready to tell you about it yet," Liam explains to the alpha giving the male a small smile. "Whatever it is, it may be hard for him to talk about and be easy on him when he does tell you, you don't want to upset him when he's in a torn up shape. That can mess with an omega pretty bad," Liam goes on to say, giving his best friend the best advice that he can think of having never experience anything like that before.

 

Harry nods simply as he smiles over at his best friend.

"Thank you for the advice, I really needed that," Harry says letting out another sigh, feeling a lot better about his troubles after talking to the other alpha.

 

"So, how do you like this place so far?" Harry asks the other male curiously as he sends the other alpha a bright smile, quickly changing the subject to something else.

 

Liam allows a smile to spread across his face at the sudden change of subject. "It's so wonderful here," the alpha says, and the other male can totally hear the happiness in the man's voice. "I never thought that it would be this amazing to be apart of something like this."

 

Harry smile proudly, glad that Liam liked it so much. "I'm so glad that you're enjoying it here, I couldn't do this with out my best friend after all," the alpha says, gently shoving at the other alpha's shoulder jokingly.

 

Liam only laughs as he nods at the other alpha's words. "Me neither," Liam admits as he sends the male a bright smile. "I love you man," the alpha says, wagging his eyebrows at the male in a suggestive way.

 

Harry lets out a loud chuckle as he shakes his head at the alpha. "I love you too, you dork," Harry tells the male, trying to figure out how he got so lucky in the best friend department.

 

**********

 

It was late in the afternoon before Harry made his way back home to the mansion and Louis. The alpha was determined to get his omega to tell him whatever secret it was that seemed to be bothering him so much lately. When the alpha stumbles into the house he can hear giggling coming from somewhere down the hall and follows the gorgeous noise to the large banquet hall.

 

Inside was Niall and Louis decorating for the party tomorrow as the two of them were huddled over and laughing and one of the others jokes. It was an adorable sight if Harry was being honest. He wanted to see his omega that happy all of the time. "What are you two up to?" Harry asks jokingly as he steps into the room.

 

A smile makes its way onto Louis' face as he sees that his alpha is home, but the smile fades a bit as he thinks about the talk he needed to have with the man that night. Harry seems to notice the change in the omega's happiness but doesn't question it. "We're getting everything ready for the party tomorrow!" Louis chirps in excitement, he never held a party before and he was so excited for this one to be absolutely perfect.

 

"That's wonderful!" Harry says, happy that his omega is happy.

 

Harry watches as Niall leans in to whisper something into his omega's ear giving him a serious look afterwards. "I know, Ni, I'm going to don't worry," he says giving the beta a small shove as a way to show him that he wants him to leave.

 

"See ya tomorrow, Lou!" Niall chirps happily before the Irish ball of joy skips out of the banquet hall, waving like a mad man to his best friend as he goes.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the Irish beta before turning to look at his mate. "So, what do you want for dinner?" He asks, trying to break the awkward tension that was between them after the beta left.

 

Harry lets out a sigh as he shakes his head at his omega. "I don't care what we eat, but I think we need to have a serious talk afterwards," Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest to seem like the serious alpha that he's suppose to be with being a leader of a pack after all.

 

Louis nods as he lets out his own sigh. "I know and I will tell you everything after dinner," Louis explains to the alpha, surprising him a bit that the omega already knew what he wanted to talk about. It must have been the whole true mates thing that had them so in sync with each other.

 

Dinner was rather awkward. Louis taught Harry how to make one of the easiest meals in the world, boxed macaroni and cheese and like when the alpha was a kid Louis cut up pieces of hotdog and threw in it, just so that they would get their added protein. Harry didn't seem to mind any of it considering that Louis was going to tell him all about what he's been hiding from him.

 

The atmosphere in the dining room was rather tight as the two of them ate in complete silence. Louis was too caught up in his own mind trying to decide on the best way to tell the other male the news he had for him. It was a big deal to Louis to talk about the situation he's only ever really told his mother, Niall and the few police and doctors that he had to go through way back when he was still practically a kid, with a kid on the way.

 

It was only when the both of them were finished with dinner that Louis finally lets out a sigh, ready to get the suspense over and done with. "Let's go into the living room and I'll tell you everything," Louis says to the other male and Harry only nods before following behind the omega.

 

Louis takes a seat on the couch and pats the spot beside him so that Harry knows to take a seat there. Harry sits in the spot that Louis tells him to and looks at the omega with a questioning look, waiting for the male to tell him what was going on.

 

Louis lets out a small sigh as he runs a hand through his fluffy hair, calming himself down enough to start off with his explanation. "When I was onlytwelve years old I had presented very early as an omega, I was walking home from school after my footie practice and the sun had already started to go down," Louis starts in recalling that day so many years ago when his life changed forever, the omega was surprisingly calm, but he knew that it wouldn't last too much longer.

 

"I felt the heat hit me like a ton of bricks, it was the worst feeling that I had ever experienced in my life and I didn't know what was going on," He was getting emotional now, his hands were shaking as he tries to calm himself down a bit.

 

Harry reaches out and takes one of the omega's hands in his to try and calm him down, seeing how hard it was for the other male to tell him this story. "I tried to race home so that I could ask my mum what was going on, I knew she would know what was happening, but the school was on the whole other side of town."

 

Tears pooled in the omega's eyes as he started to get to the hardest part to talk about. "As I passed through the worst part of town, I was pulled into an alley. It was so dark in there and I was so scared," Louis starts to hyperventilate a bit as he thinks back to that night all those years ago. It was so very vivid in his mind even now after all these years.

 

Harry's eyes widen as he takes in the omega's words knowing where the whole thing was going. "It hurt so much and I wanted to just die, Harry," Louis goes on, leaving the details out of his story as tears pour down his face like a faucet.

 

Harry moves his arms out to pull the omega into his lap, rocking him from side to side to calm the male down. "You're alright, baby, no one is ever going to hurt you like that again," Harry soothes the omega as he rubs up and down the male's back.

 

"When I found out that I was pregnant a week later," Louis speaks up, his head resting on the alpha's chest. "Mum thought it would be best to get rid of the baby, but I couldn't do that not to you," the omega said moving so that he could look up into the alpha's bright green eyes.

 

"Imagine if I would have listened to her," Louis suddenly says in horror, thinking about how terrible his life would have been without his true mate in it.

 

"But you didn't," Harry says trying to soothe the omega's nerves and calm him down a bit. "And I'm never ever going to let anything happen to you like that again, baby," he promises the omega, rubbing soothing circles into his bag.

 

Louis looks back up into Harry's missy orbs with curious eyes. "So you're not mad that I lied about who your father was until now?" He asks the alpha, expecting him to get made over the fact that he never told him about his father.

 

"Of course not," Harry says, a smile spreading across his face as he leans down to plant a kiss to the omega's lips. "Screw whoever that bastard is, if I ever meet him I'll kill him for what he did to you," Harry says, sending an angry look towards the other side of the room at just the thought of ringing the neck out of the alpha that hurt his mate.

 

Tears come to Louis' eyes as he cuddles into his alpha's chest. "I love you so much, alpha," Louis tells the male, basking in the wonderful scent that belongs to the other male.

 

A giddy smile spreads across Harry's face as he runs a hand down the omega's back, feeling proud of the other male's too. "I love you too, my sweet omega," Harry tells the male, so happy that he had gotten so lucky to have Louis as his mate.

 

Even though Louis was going to be very shy when it came to things like sex and being intimate at least now the alpha knows exactly why he pulls away when things go too far. He was going to replace those bad memories in his omega's mind with amazing ones soon enough, but he would allow Louis his space as much as he needed it.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The loud echoing of the doorbell can be heard throughout the empty halls of the mansion as the two men stir from their sleep. "Who the hell is here?" Harry asks angrily as he rises into a sitting position moving the omega along with him since the two of them were snuggled close together.

Louis lets out a small mumble in answer annoyed by the interruption of his sleep just as much as the alpha. "I don't know, but they need to just go away," the omega lets out, moving his body around so that his face was shoved into the other male's warm neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his alpha. 

Harry lets out a happy little growl with the way his mate was snuggling further into him instead of away like he normally would. Harry moves a hand out to brush through his omega's fluffy hair. The two of them slowly fall back into a little doze hoping that the person at the door would just go away. 

That's when the annoying sound runs through the house again and Harry lets out another annoyed sound before he rises up from the bed altogether, Louis lets out a whine as his warm mate leaves the bed, hating the cold that washes over him at the loss of the other male's body. "It's eight in the fucking morning," Harry groans out as he makes his way towards the closet on the other side of the large room throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ever since the other night when Louis started sleeping with him the alpha has started wearing boxers to bed. He wanted his mate to be as comfortable as possible with the new steps they were taking.

Louis follows the alpha grumpily, not being able to fall back asleep without the alpha in bed with him. The doorbell chimed again only furthering the two men's irritation. "We're fucking coming!" Harry yells through the halls in annoyance as he takes the other male's soft hand into his own. 

The two of them walk sleepily down the two sets of stairs and to the front door. Louis wanted nothing more then to snuggle back into his alpha's arms and go back to sleep but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Harry's the one who opens the door revealing the smiling beta on the other side. 

"What are you doing here, Niall?" Louis asks his best friend in irritation as he takes in the few people that were standing behind the beta as well. 

Niall only smiles brightly at the omega as he points to the people behind him. "I've come to help with the party preparations and I brought help!" He cheers happily, way too happily for that early in the morning. 

"Hello again, Louis," Magnus speaks up from behind the Irish beta sending both Louis and his alpha a bright smile. 

Louis nods towards the warlock in greeting, before sending a confused look to the male standing beside him. The man was extremely handsome and stood a couple inches higher then the warlock beside him. He had a gorgeous smile and a pair of bright blue eyes that shined with his smile. He held one of Magnus' hands in his own, and that's when I realized that must have been the warlocks mate. "This is Alec," Magnus introduces the male beside him. 

At that Alec's smile only brightens as he nods towards both of the men standing in front of them. "It's very nice to meet you guys, I'm a warrior, so I imagine we'll be working together quite often," Alec says directing the words towards Harry and the alpha nods in understanding rubbing a hand over his face. The alpha was still irritated by the fact that the men had awoken him and his omega from their peaceful slumber.

"Now that introductions are over," Niall says, breaking the silence that had fallen between the five of them. "Let's get started!" 

So it turned out that Magnus was an amazing cook, having hundreds and hundreds of years of practice to develop his culinary skills to where they were today. Niall managed to eat more then he helped to prepare, causing the rest of them to have to make double. 

Liam's mother showed up to help at around noon bringing her alpha son along with her. Up until that point Harry had been following his omega around the kitchen like a lost puppy, not wanting to leave the male's side, but not really knowing enough about cooking to help the men. 

When Liam walked into the kitchen with his mum Louis knew that was his chance to get rid of the alpha for a while. "Why don't you and Liam go and perfect the playlist for tonight?" The omega speaks up to the other male with a raised eyebrow.

Harry lets a pout form onto his face at being kicked out of the kitchen by the omega but knew that he was just getting in the way as he was now. So, the alpha nods down at the male. "Yeah, I'll see you soon, baby," Harry promises as he leans down to plant a loving kiss onto the omega's lips. 

Louis' smiles into the short kiss, loving the way that the soft contact between their lips seemed to send fireworks through the omega's whole body. "See you soon," Louis agrees to his alpha, giving the male a joking little shove towards the door wanting him to get a move on. 

"I'm going to go with them as well," Alec speaks up, giving his mate a small smile, knowing that he was just in the way as well since he wasn't the culinary expert in their relationship. 

Magnus only nods giving his mate a kiss of his own before allowing the male to follow the two alpha's out of the room. After they were gone Niall sends the two love sick men a small look. "Where do I find one of those?" He asks them curiously, snatching up one of the chocolate chip pudding cookies that Louis had prepared from his mother's special recipe just for tonight, taking a large bite out of the dessert.

Louis rolls his eyes at the beta, stealing away the plate of cookies so that he couldn't eat anymore as he pats the Irish male on the back. "You'll find your mate one day, Ni," he reassures the beta with a small smile. "You never know who they may be, look at me for example," the omega jokes to the male only causing the beta to let out a small laugh. 

"Yeah well I think my mate got lost somewhere in the middle of the wild or whatever higher force is out there decided that I didn't deserve one," the beta says sadly, his mouth full of chocolate chip cookie. 

"You just have to be patient child," Karen tells the beta, giving him that motherly look of hers as she moves to help Louis with rolling out the dough for the bread bowls he was making. 

Magnus gives the beta a reassuring smile as he's busy at work on his own cooking. "It will be well worth the wait once you do," the warlock promises the male. 

Niall only rolls his eyes not really believing them all as he continues to eat his cookie as the others worked on getting the food around for the party that night.

******

It was a few hours later when they had finished most of the party preparations and was about the time for everyone to get around into more suitable clothes for a party. "What are you wearing to the party, Lou?" Niall asks his best friend with a raise of an eyebrow.

Louis just turns to look at the other male with a confused look as he shrugs his shoulders. "A pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt should do fine, I think," he tells the beta, not seeing why it was a big deal what he wore to the party. 

"Oh no," Magnus speaks up rather dramatically as he turns to look at the omega with a shake of his head. "That is so not happening." 

Niall nods in agreement to the statement as he leans against the stainless steel table in he kitchen. "That's way too casual for a party like this," Niall says in agreement, already piecing together in his head what the omega should wear. 

"You should wear a dress," Magnus says out of nowhere, surprising Louis into chocking on his own spit. 

The omega stares at the warlock with a shocked look, not understanding where those words would even have come from. "What?!" Louis asks the man, definitely not expecting to hear that from anyone. 

"You should wear a dress," Magnus repeats as he sends the omega serious look. "It's a tradition for all of our new Luna's to wear a fancy dress at their welcoming party, no matter what gender they are," the warlock goes on to explain as he shrugs his shoulders slightly. 

Louis stares off into the distance as he thinks about the warlocks words. He really didn't want to oppose to one of the pack's traditions, but a dress? Could he really do that?

"I don't even have a dress though," the omega finally concludes, finding the flaws in the men's proposition in the end. 

"That's not an issue," Magnus says and with a wave of his hand and a flash of a light, there's a long blue dress held in one of the warlock's hands, it looked like something that would be worn by royalty, which was what Louis was soon to be in the werewolf world. The item of clothing was gorgeous with pretty sleeves with lace and roses that would end up falling below the male's biceps. It had a long and  flowing skirt that the omega just knew he was going to trip over if he were to actually wear the item that night. "Don't underestimate a warlock," the man says, giving the other male a cheeky smirk as he holds out the item towards the omega. 

"It's beautiful," Louis says in amazement as he takes the item from the male's hands. "But I really don't think I'll do it justice." 

Niall rolls his eyes at his best friend as he bumps him in the side with his elbow. "You'll look wonderful in it," he promises his best friend, giving him a bright smile. 

Louis shrugs as he stares at the pretty item of clothing in his hands. "Just try it on and if you don't wear it to the party, that's fine, nobody's going to be disappointed in you for it," Magnus tells the omega, sending him a kind smile. 

Louis only nods as he stares down at the item in his hands with a thoughtful look on his face. Magnus only nods as him, Karen, and Niall say their goodbyes to him before leaving him alone in the giant industrial kitchen. The omega stays like that for a long while staring down at the gorgeous dress in his hands before deciding that he should probably do as the others and start getting around for the party. 

*********

It was a little while later after the omega had taken a much needed shower that the male was standing in front of the full length mirror dressed in the beautiful gown that the warlock had given to him about an hour ago. The color really did bring out his eyes, but he still wasn't sure if the item really looked good on him. 

A bit of rustling is heard from the bedroom doorway and Louis turns towards the noise. There standing by the door was Harry with his mouth wide open and that makes the omega think of the absolute worst things going through his alpha's head. "Does it really look that bad?" Louis asks the alpha nervously, turning his gaze to stare at the floor instead of into the other male's eyes. He didn't want to see the look of disgust that would most-likely cross through the male's green orbs.

There's silence for a few seconds before Louis hears the sound of footsteps and the omega quickly realizes that Harry was walking towards him. It's when the other male's dress shoe clad feet were in the omega's vision does he feel a large hand at the edge of his chin. Harry lifts his head up by that hand and soon blue orbs are searching through a pair of green ones. "You look absolutely breathtaking in that dress, baby," Harry finally says in answer to the male's previous question. 

A blush makes it's way onto the omega's cheeks and Louis feels his heart rate picking up speed from the understanding that his alpha likes the way he looks in the dress. The male smiles brightly before he steps onto his tiptoes to crash his lips against the other male's in a passionate kiss. Harry smiles back into the kiss and the familiar sparks that they always feel spread throughout them, a nice and warm feeling spreading throughout both of their bodies from their heads to the tips of their toes. 

"So, that's a yes to the dress then?" Louis asks the other male once the two of them part ways from the kiss, staring up into the other man's eyes with a smirk spread across his face. 

Harry let's out a loud laugh as he shakes his head at the other male, but answers the question nonetheless. "That's a hell yes," Harry says instead, causing Louis to let out his own set of giggles. 

********

The party had already started, Magnus and Alec had made it their job to greet everybody at the door and direct them towards the ballroom. Louis and Harry were still yet to make their appearance since apparently it was a tradition for parties like this that the new alpha and omega leaders were suppose to arrive to the party last. It was rather nerve racking for Louis who couldn't stop second guessing himself on wearing the dress as him and Harry waited for Niall's signal to come downstairs to the party. "Stop it," Harry says, nudging Louis' side where the two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room. 

"Stop what?" Louis says innocently, not expecting Harry to actually notice what he was beating himself up over but they were mates after all the alpha could feel the nervousness that was oozing off the other male so it shouldn't have been so surprising to him in the end. 

"You know what," Harry says practically scowling the omega sitting beside him. "That dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you and there's no reason for you to be questioning that," he promises the omega giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Louis only let's out a small sigh but nods towards the alpha in understanding. That's when the two of them hear a loud whistle and then a very loud and suit-clad Niall comes barreling into the living room. "It's time for your entrance!" The beta shouts rather obnoxiously as he makes his way into the room. 

As quickly as the male came he left and Louis rolls his eyes at his best friend as Harry helps him up off the couch and onto his feet since it was a little hard for the omega to do so in the dress he was wearing. "Thank you," Louis says as he stands up onto his two bare feet under the long and flowing dress, no one would even notice that he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

"Of course, my omega," Harry says charmingly as he holds out his arm so that the other male can loop his smaller one through it. 

The two of them walk down the hall and towards the ball room together like that. When they open their door and finally make their entrance into the luxurious party that was being held just for them. The moment the doors open loud cheers can be heard throughout the room and everyone quickly stops what they are doing to clap and bow to the new leaders of their pack. 

Louis blushes at all of the attention that's brought onto the two of them and cuddles closer to the alpha beside him. "You're going to do fine," Harry reassures the omega as the two of them make their way through the crowd and towards the stage that's set up on the other side of the large ballroom. 

On top of the stage was Niall holding out a microphone that he was in charge of getting ready for this very moment. The beta looked very proud of himself as he sends his best friend a cheeky wink. 

Louis rolls his eyes as Harry helps him up the couple of stairs to the stage. "I told you that dress would look great on you!" Niall tries whispering, but of course everyone within five feet of them could hear him with how loud he is. 

He blushes at the beta's words before giving him a small nod. "Thank you, Ni," he tells his best friend before Harry shops the beta off the stage so that he can say his introduction. 

Niall jumps down the stairs and pushes his way to the very front of the crowd giving Harry and Louis an overly enthusiastic thumbs up. The omega has to stop himself from laughing at his goof of a best friend. 

Harry clears his throat into the microphone to get everybody's attention off of Louis' crazy best friend. "So, as everyone knows this party is being held here today because I am becoming your new leader," Harry starts out with the speech that he's never rehearsed, he was always better in front of an audience when he just went for it anyways. 

"I'm very honored to have this opportunity to lead all of you wonderful people and be apart of something as wonderful as a pack. Louis would always tell me stories that my grandma used to tell him when he was a boy about leaving in a pack when she was younger, but not until now did I realize how amazing it actually was," Harry tells the crowd honestly, turning to smile lovingly at the omega standing beside him. 

"I'm especially honored to be able to start a new life here with my wonderful mate and maybe soon we'll be able to add on a couple of heirs to our small little family," Louis shifts at the words, not feeling comfortable about the thought of him and Harry having children anytime soon, but the alpha looked super pumped about the idea so Louis wasn't going to actually tell him the truth on how he felt on the matter, especially not in front of the whole pack. 

"Would you like to say anything?" Harry asks as he turns towards the omega beside him who seems to be lost in thought. 

Louis quickly snaps himself out of his funk to take the microphone from the alpha's hands. "I'm honored to be able to become Luna to such a wonderful group of people, I've only been able to meet a few of you guys so far but all of you have been very kind to me and I'm excited to be able to be introduced to every single one of you," the omega tells the crowd, putting on his brightest and most genuine of smiles and everyone claps as him and Harry make their way off of the stage.

As soon as the two of them are onto the normal ballroom floor they are being bombarded by people who are interested in introducing themselves to the lovely couple that our their new leaders. The two of them were extra nice to them since these were the people that they needed to keep happy. 

Harry did most of the talking since Louis wasn't that big on talking to people that he didn't really know. "That dress looks absolutely stunning on you!" It was just one of the compliments that Louis gets from the omega's of the pack. The omega thanks every person with a bright smile on his face when they give him such compliments. 

It seems like hours before Harry and Louis are actually about to find themselves a table to sit at. "That was crazy," Louis says as he lets out a stressful breath of air. 

Harry nods in agreement as he himself lets out a loud sigh. "Definitely," he agrees with the omega beside him. 

The two of them aren't alone for long. Liam and Niall decide to join the pair, the beta with a giant plate full of food. "So hows it going?" Niall asks the two men at the table, a mouthful of food in his mouth.

Louis cringes at his friend's manors as he steals a cookie from the beta's plate, quickly getting a glare for the action. "It's stressful," Louis admits to himself as he takes a bite of the cookie he stole.

Niall only shrugs. "I'm having a great time. We really know how to throw a party," Niall tells his omega friend with a small smirk.

Louis only shakes his head at the male. They all sit in silence for a little while before their peaceful bliss is interrupted by a smiling Magnus and his mate, Alec. "Aren't you guys going to dance?" Magnus asks everyone at the table with a bright smile on his face. 

"I don't even think I could in this dress," Louis tells the warlock honestly as he gives Harry a small look. 

The alpha smiles at his omega and holds his hand out for the other male to take. Louis only smiles before taking ahold of his mate's offered hand. Harry leads the omega onto the dance floor where many of the other pack couples were dancing. Louis was never very good at dancing and the dress made it even more difficult so he was tripping over his feet after almost every move. It only made Harry laugh though. 

Niall watches the couple from his spot back at the table. Liam was sitting across from him with the same bored look on his face. His mother had gone off to talk with some of the other omega's the same age as her so the alpha was also left all alone. "Care to dance?" A voice asks from behind the beta, causing the male to turn towards the voice.

Niall's heart practically stops when he makes eye contact with the male in front of him. The other beta was absolutely beautiful with dark curly hair that was brushed back away from his eyes and brown puppy dog eyes that Niall could stare into for days. In that moment the beta new exactly what all of the other wolves were talking about back in the kitchen that day. When you meet your mate you just know. "Y-yeah," Niall mutters out, quickly taking notice to the swallow tattoo on the male's outstretched hand, the bird was beautiful and Niall doesn't waste anymore time in taking the other makes hand into his own, instantly feeling the sparks that ignite throughout the male's body. 

The other male leads the beta towards the dance floor, a bright smile spread across his face. "My name is Shawn by the way," the other male introduces himself. 

"I'm Niall," the other beta chirps, happy that he has finally met his mate after all these years. 

Back at the table Liam is again all alone. Letting out a sad sigh the alpha decides to get himself something to drink. Making his way over to the table with the drinks he doesn't pay attention to what he's doing a smashes right into another body. "Shit!" Liam shouts as he feels the other male's cold drink soak the front of his dress shirt. 

"Shit I'm sorry!" The person that the alpha ran into says and Liam can't help but to think that the voice was the prettiest sound he's ever heard.

Looking up from his shirt his eyes meet the prettiest pair of hazel ones. The man before him had the most gorgeous bone structure that the other alpha has ever seen. Liam was instantly in love. "N-no, it's fine," the alpha stutters out, suddenly feeling lost for words with the other male in front of him. 

"It's really not!" The other male shouts out already reaching for a few napkins from the table beside them, making a move to rub at the stain that was starting to form on the other alpha's shirt. 

Liam lets out a laugh as he watches the other male make the mess on his shirt even worse. "It's totally fine, my mum is like a stain wizard," Liam says moving a hand out to stop the other male's movements.

As soon as their hands touch both males let out audible gasps, both noticing the sparks that ignite between their touching skin. "We're mates," the other alpha whispers out staring at the slightly taller alpha with wide eyes. 

"Yeah," Liam says, just as shocked as the other male. They were both alpha's after all, that doesn't usually happen like ever, but things like this seemed to happen a lot around here recently. 

Back on the dance floor Niall was bouncing with excitement as he dances with his mate. "Louis! Louis!" The beta chirps as he waves a hand around trying to get his best friends attention. 

The omega turns towards his best friends voice to find the other male waving at him. "I found my mate!" The beta shouts at him an over excited smile on his face as the beta he was dancing with tries to keep up with his mate that was practically just a ball of energy. 

Louis sends his friend a thumbs up before he turns back to his own mate. The two of them were dancing along to a slow dance, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Harry," Louis tells the alpha, feeling like he doesn't say it enough to the other male. 

"I love you too, Lou," Harry says, smiling at his gorgeous mate before the two of them crash their lips together in a loving kiss. 

After they break apart from the kiss Louis places his head against the other male's shoulder, eyes fighting close with how tired the omega was. It's been a long day for the other male. "Tired?" Harry questions his mate and Louis only nods his head in answer to the other male. 

"Why don't we head to bed," Harry says to the other omega, pulling the male's head from his shoulder to look into his pretty blue eyes. 

"But this is our party," Louis says with a small pout, thinking that it would be weird for them to leave their own party before it was over. 

"The people will understand," Harry promises the omega. "We can't have you overdoing yourself," the alpha tells his mate. 

Louis only nods not having enough energy to argue with his mate, he really did just want to go to bed anyways. "Alright, as long as you carry me there," the omega agrees, staring up at his alpha with a smirk spread across his face. 

"Of course, my beautiful princess," Harry tells the omega before lifting the male into his arms to carry him out of the ballroom. 

"I think I'm definitely more of queen," the omega tells his mate playfully as he's carried up the first set of stairs. 

Harry lets out a loud chuckle. "Yeah you're right, but that makes me your king," he tells the omega staring down at him with a find smile. 

Louis smiles brightly up at the male. "You'll always be a king in my eyes," he tells his mate as the two of them arrive at their bedroom door. 

Harry carries the omega into the room before he sets the male onto his own two feet. "Can you help me out of this death trap?" Louis asks as he points to the blue material that he was swimming in.

Harry lets out a small laugh as he nods at his mate. "Of course I can," Harry promises the omega. 

The alpha unzips the dress from the back so that the omega can slip out of the puffy material. "Next time I wear a dress it will be something that's easier to get in and out of," Louis says in annoyance as he stands in the middle of the bedroom in nothing but the panties that he had worn underneath the dress. 

The omega doesn't seem to notice the other male's flustered appearance at the sight of the omega in only a pair of lace panties standing only a few feet in front of him. Louis turns towards the alpha when the man doesn't seem to reply to his words only to notice the man's heated gaze on him. 

Louis blushes at the man's lustful stare, just now noticing what type of undergarments he had decided to wear under the dress. "Oh," he says simply as he stares at the other male with wide eyes. 

"I'll just go get a cold shower," Harry goes to say, about to make his way towards the bathroom door to do just that. 

"Don't," Louis suddenly says, stopping the alpha, a large blush spread across his cheeks. "I want to help you," he tells the other male. 

Harry stops his movements, he didn't want Louis to be overwhelmed by anything like this, this soon, but the omega seemed super determined as he makes his way towards the alpha. 

Harry watches wide eyed as Louis crouches in front of him, unbuckling the belt on his suit pants before he's pulling the dark material of said items down his legs. The alpha jumps a bit when the omega reaches inside of his boxers to grip ahold of his hard length, not expecting the omega to be so bold so soon. "Shit, Lou," Harry moans out as the omega squeezes at the alpha's hard length. 

Louis only smiles at the alpha as he pulls the male's hard cock out of his boxers. Harry's penis wasn't anything that Louis hasn't seen before since back home the alpha used to walk around naked all of the time. Louis knew that the other male was hung but this was the first time he's actually seen it up close and it was definitely a sight to see. 

Louis gives the man's head a small kitten lick, trying to see what the man tasted like. The omega's never actually done this before, since he's never really found anything sexual to be rather appealing since the incident that happened to him so long ago. The man's length didn't taste as bad as the omega was expecting so he pushes his tongue out again to lick at the male's head. "Fuck," Harry groans out, moving his hands out to lightly grip the back of the omega's head. 

Louis stares up at the alpha as he takes the head of the man's cock into his mouth, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he moves his mouth as far as he can onto the alpha's length without chocking. "God, Lou, you're going to be the death of me," Harry says, only causing the omega to smirk around the alpha's length before he's quickly bobbing his head like he's seen people do in porn videos. 

Whatever he was doing seemed to be good since it doesn't take too long before Harry's grip on the back of his head seems to tighten a bit. "I'm going to come, Lou!" Harry warns out only a few seconds before he's releasing inside of the omega's mouth. 

Louis pulls away from the other male's cock, coughing a bit as he goes to swallow the male's come. The taste of that wasn't nearly as bad as he was expecting it to be as well. 

"Your turn now," Harry says to the omega once he comes down from his high already moving to his own knees so that he can return the favor to his mate. 

Louis only nods allowing Harry to pull the panties down his legs, the omega's hard little cock come flying out and smacking the male in the stomach. "You're so gorgeous," Harry compliments his omega as he moves his head out to nudge at the male's cock. 

Louis lets out a small mewl as Harry moves to kitten lick the head of his cock. The wet appendage felt so good against the omega's hard cock, he's never felt something that's felt so good before. "Harry!" Louis shouts out when the other male pushes all of him into his mouth in one quick movement. 

Harry pulls his head back to stare up at the omega, his hand replacing his mouth as he stares up at Louis. "Call me daddy," Harry says seriously, moving out to lick at the male's penis. 

"What?" Louis asks the other male in confusion, not understanding the weird ass request from the other male especially given the circumstances of their relationship. 

"You heard me," Harry says licking at the head of the omega's cock again causing the male to let out a broken mewl needing the other male to hurry up and finish him off already. "Call me daddy and I'll put my mouth back on your cock again, baby," Harry promises as he thumbs at the head of the omega's hard length waiting for the response he's looking for. 

"Fuck, okay!" Louis shouts out in between a moan. "Daddy, please suck my cock," The omega says in the most seductive voice that he can manage. 

"Fuck, Lou," Harry mutters out as he envelops the omega's cock with his mouth quickly bobbing his head up and down on the small length. It doesn't take Louis too long to come and when he does it's probably the best orgasm he's ever had before. 

After the omega comes down from his high he lets out a small sound of disgust as he feels the sweat that's coating his body. "We need a bath before we go to bed," he tells the alpha and Harry only nods in agreement. 

"Yeah, we smell," Harry says with a small laugh and the two of them make their way into the bathroom before they actually head to bed.

While everyone else was still downstairs having a grand old time at their welcoming party the two males wash up in the bathtub before they make their way back into their bedroom and fall asleep cuddled up to each other. Closer than they had been twenty four hours before.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

It's been a tough few days for Harry since he's officially become leader of the wolf pack. Although the alpha is very strong in his wolf form he's never actually been in combat before so he's been spending half of his days on the training grounds with Luke and the rest of the warriors learning how to truly lead an army. 

That's where the alpha was now, battling against Luke, the strongest warrior in the whole pack, so that he could get more used to the battle tactics and skills since he needed to be ready for a real fight when it came to one. The two wolves circle around each other, Harry's dark black coat shining proudly in the afternoon sun, his form stood about a foot taller than Luke's smaller light brown wolf, but the smaller of the two wasn't intimidated by his lack of size as he stands his ground against the other male. 

Harry's wolf let's out a determined growl as he makes his first move to bite at one of Luke's paws, but the other wolf acts quicker, moving out of the way before the alpha can even graze him. Using his head to knock the other wolf away, causing the midnight colored wolf to go tumbling down onto the ground with an annoyed sound falling from his mouth. He doesn't stay down for long quickly crawling back up onto his four paws with a determined glint in his eyes, thinking back to the strategies that the other wolf has been teaching him about for the past few days as he decides on his next move. 

Circling around Luke again the larger wolf tries to find that weak spot and vulnerable spot that the other wolf was talking about all of the time. "Always look for your opponents weak spot, that way you can catch them off guard and it makes for an easy take down," The alpha leader repeats the words in his head as he looks for that certain spot on the opponent standing in front of him, watching him with a keen eye. 

Luke was good at what he did, which was the main reason that he had gotten elected as the leader of the warriors. He knew every trick there was to know about fighting in battles, having been in many in his career, so once Harry finally learned how to take him down, then his battling training will be officially completed. 

Harry finally finds that weak spot he was looking for, watching as the other wolf falters a bit with his stance and the darker wolf doesn't waste anytime in leaping at the other male in his moment of hesitation, using all of his strength to hold the other wolf against the ground, letting a proud wolf grin settle across him as he stares proudly down at the other wolf he had just defeat. 

Harry releases the other male under him and Luke gives the other wolf a satisfied nod. "Good job, you're improving very well," Luke tells the other male, the words echoing into the other wolf's head as he stands proudly in front of the warrior leader. 

"Thank you," Harry says to the other alpha, only boosting his confidence more at finally having defeated Luke after all of these days of practice and training. 

"Why don't you shift and then head back home and get a shower, I think you've earned it," Luke tells the other male and Harry nods his giant wolf head, deciding that a warm shower sounded like an amazing idea after the last three hours of training. 

The dark wolf runs off towards the small building inside of the training grounds that was placed there for the sole reason of shifting back and forth between their wolves and human forms. Harry's clothes from earlier were piled into the corner of the room and he quickly shifts back into his normal form, letting out a loud groan at how sweaty he felt after all of the training he had been doing. "This training better be worth it," he tells himself grudgingly as he pulls on his other clothes. 

***********

Back on the training grounds Liam stood with a confident look spread across his face. His mate stood in front of him giving him a nod, telling him that he could do it. Liam tries to will his bones to change into their second form with no luck, letting out an annoyed groan as the alpha gives up, taking a seat down onto the grass covered ground of the training area. "It's no use, Zayn, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to shift into my wolf," Liam sighs out stubbornly as pouts up at his mate. 

The other male rolls his eyes at his childish mate, before he crouches down so that he's eye level with the taller male. "The reason you're having so much trouble with it is because you're trying to force it too much," Zayn tries explaining to his stubborn mate, the two of them have been at this for days now, trying to get Liam's wolf to come out. 

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Liam asks the other male, annoyed by this whole situation, he didn't understand why everyone else's wolves came out without any issues, but his just had to be difficult. 

Zayn let's out a small sigh as he reaches a hand out to and places it on his mate's cheek, trying to comfort the other male with his touch. "You need to relax and just allow your other half to consume you, invite him out instead of trying to force him out," the alpha tries to explain to his mate, giving the other alpha that comforting smile of his that Liam has learned to love over the past few days. 

Liam takes a deep breath before nodding at his mate. "Okay, let's try again," he tells the other male, confident that he can do it this time. 

Zayn smiles proudly at his mate as he helps him back onto his feet. Liam gives his mate one last smile before he closes his eyes and focuses on what Zayn has told him. "Okay wolfie I know you're in there, I know I've been very demanding of you lately, but can you please try to come out for me? I'm sure you're tired of being locked inside of me anyways, if you come out you can have all of the runs in the world," Liam tries bribing his wolf, hoping that this tactic would finally work because he was really tired of not having his other half awakened when everyone else around him did. 

"Fine, I guess it's time that I finally came out to you,"  A voice speaks up inside of Liam's head and the male jumps a bit at the sound not expecting his wolf to actually speak to him, but Liam was grateful that his wolf had finally made an appearance to him. "Now brace yourself for this next part, because it's going to hurt like a bitch,"  his wolf suddenly speaks up and before the alpha can asks what his wolf means a shooting pain shoots down his back and the male is falling onto the ground with the excruciating pain radiating through his entire body. 

Liam screams bloody murder with the pain running through his body as his bones start to reconstruct themselves. It only takes a few minutes for the change to occur but Liam felt like it was taking hours with the amount of pain rushing through him. The pain stops all at once when Liam's stood not on two feet but on four large paws. "Are you okay, Li?" Zayn's voice speaks up from in front of the wolf and Liam's gaze moves towards his mate's worried expression. 

Liam only nods with his wolf head as he smiles a giant wolf grin up at his mate. "I'm wonderful!" Liam chirps into his mate's head, causing the other male to let out a loud laugh.

"I'm glad that your wolf has finally awakened, now let's see what he's got," Zayn says, already stripping out of his own clothes to shift into his own wolf, normally people would go inside the building to shift, but Zayn wasn't self conscience about his body in the slightest so he didn't matter who saw his naked body in the gated training grounds. 

Zayn's dark brown wolf was much smaller compared to Liam's giant chocolate brown one. The alpha's wolf was probably a couple inches taller than Luke's who stand just a foot shorter than Harry's giant monstrous form. As the couple start to battle, Liam quickly caught on, almost a natural at it as he lunges and tackles his alpha mate to the ground, causing the other male to erupt into a fit of giggles as his mate attacks his muzzle with slobbery wolf kisses. 

***********

As everyone else was having fun training their wolves for battle and things like that Louis was stuck at home in his giant mansion. As the alpha leader's mate he had his own job to do according to Magnus, he had to listen to all of the pack-folks problems and try to give them solutions to them. So, since Harry has officially become leader of the pack he's had countless omegas and betas showing up to his door and complaining to him about issues that he really didn't care about. He had to pretend that he did however and gave them sympathetic looks before he tried his best to help them with their problems. 

He was meeting with one of those people right now, a very young omega teenager who was sobbing on the kitchen chair across from Louis. There was a mug of tea in front of the girl and Louis was trying his best to calm the child down but she was just hysterical. "Come on, darling," Louis says to the girl, moving a hand out to soothingly rub at the teenager's hand in front of him. This was the first meeting today that he wasn't faking his sympathy in because the small brunette in front of him was completely worked up over whatever it was she came to see him about. "I can't help you unless you let me know what's going on," Louis tries to coax the young teenager into telling him what's happening. 

The girl slowly nods as he moves he hand away from the other omega's so that she can wipe the tears out of her eyes, calming down a little bit at the male's words. She takes a small sip from the tea in front of her before she turns to Louis with her red eyes from crying so much. "I just found out that I'm pregnant," the girl tells him a few more tears falling from her eyes as she admits the words to the male in front of her. 

Louis let's out a small sigh. He knew that the girl in front of him was only about fifteen years old and she was probably extremely scared about what was happening to her right now, so Louis decided to tell her his own story, knowing that it might help her with her own situation. Letting out a small sigh the omega male sends the girl a genuine smile. "I know you're probably scared right now, but don't think of it as such a bad thing," he explains to the teenager and she stares at him with a curious look. 

"I got pregnant when I was only twelve years old, I was still a child myself back then," Louis admits to the girl as he tells her his story. "I had just gotten my heat when an alpha had pulled me into an alley and raped me, but even though my baby was conceived in such an awful way I couldn't help but to love him dearly, it wasn't my baby's fault that his father was a piece of shit of an alpha," the words came extremely easy for Louis which was strange since a week ago this story would have had him crying hysterically while telling it, but it was something about helping the girl in front of him that kept the omega strong, 

The girl stares wide eyed at the omega in front of her. "How did you manage to deal with all of that so young?" the female omega asks him, her tears soon forgotten as she stares at the other omega wanting to know more about the male's experience. 

"I was very strong," Louis tells the girl with a proud smile, reaching out a hand to grip the teenager's into his own. "And you are too," he adds to the girl squeezing the girl's soft hand, giving her a reassuring smile. 

The girl shakes her head at the omega as a couple of tears fall down her face again. "I don't think I am," she says, not believing the omega's words. 

Louis only smiles at her. "What about the father?" Louis asks her as he gives her hand another reassuring squeeze. "Is he your mate?" 

The omega in front of him suddenly bursts into tears again as she shakes her head. Louis let's out a small sigh as he stands up from his seat at the table so that he can move around the object so that he can give the girl a hug. The omega grips onto Louis' shirt and cries into his neck as he rubs soothing circles into her back. The girl slowly comes down and Louis pulls away enough to look into the other omega's eyes. "Why don't you tell me why it makes you so upset that the father isn't your mate?" 

 

The girl let's out a loud breath before she tells the male the rest of her story. "Since I was little my parents have always told me that I have to wait for my mate and that if I taint myself before I find my mate he's not going to want me anymore, if I go home and tell them that I'm pregnant with a baby from someone who's not my mate they're going to be so disappointed in me," the other omega admits to Louis as a few tears fall down her cheeks again. 

Louis wipes away the tears before he gives the girl a bright smile. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. If your mate won't except you for who you are then he doesn't deserve you anyways," Louis tells her with a proud smile. "And for your parents the deserve to know at least, if they don't except you when they find out the news you can always come and stay here in the mansion for a little while, we have plenty of room, but I think that whoever that baby's father is might want to know that he has a son as well," Louis tells the girl with a sheepish smile. 

The girl smiles back at the omega and before Louis can tell what's happening the teenager is engulfing him back into another tight embrace. "Thank you so much for your help!" she exclaims to him and Louis only smiles as he hugs the teenager back.

"You're welcome, darling," Louis says letting out a small little laugh. "Do I get to know your name now or not?" the omega says as he pulls away from the embrace to raise an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. 

The girl let's out a gasp as she realizes that she never told the other omega her name. "I'm so sorry! My name is Laila!" She tells the omega and Louis only smiles at the girl. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Laila," he tells her, as he moves back over towards his own seat at the table. 

That's when a noise from the front door sounds and Louis smiles as the sound of Harry's loud footsteps make their way into the house. "Louis, I'm home!" The alpha shouts through the house, causing the omega to let out a small laugh at his mate. 

"In here, Harry!" The omega calls back to the alpha and the footsteps quickly make their way into the kitchen. 

Harry quickly makes his way over to his mate and engulfs him in a sweaty hug, causing Louis to let out a groan of annoyance at the male who smells like sweat and grass. "You smell, Harry," Louis complains to the alpha as he pushes him off of him. 

Harry pulls back and smiles up at his mate with a proud smile on his face. "I know, I came home to take a shower," he tells the other male and Louis only rolls his eyes at him. 

"How did training go today?" Louis asks the male as Harry leans in to steal a kiss from his mate before he stands back up to his towering height a proud smile on his face. 

"I finally beat Luke!" The alpha tells the omega with that proud smirk spread across his face and Louis let's out a small giggle. He knew how hard Harry has been working on taking down Luke the past few days and he was glad that he had finally managed to do it. 

"I'm proud of you, Harry," The omega admits to his mate as he sends him a bright smile. "Now why don't you go and get your shower while I finish up with Laila here?" Louis asks and that's when Harry finally notices the omega that was sitting across from his mate, the alpha gives the girl a bright smile and wave of his own before he turns around and flaunts his way out of the kitchen. 

Laila looked a bit scared after Harry left, but Louis only sends her a large smile. "Harry is nothing to be afraid of he's a giant teddy bear," he admits to the girl and that causes her to smile a bit. 

"Would you like to tell me more about anything?" Louis asks the omega and Laila only shakes her head as she sends the omega a thankful smile. 

"No, I think I'm good now," she tells him, feeling much better about her situation after talking it over with the other alpha. 

"Okay," Louis tells her as he stands from his seat. "I'm glad that I could help you, why don't I walk you out and you can figure out how you're going to tell your parents?" he asks her and the omega only nods as she rises from her own seat following the other omega through the bottom floor of the mansion and to the front door. 

Louis opens to door for the other omega and Laila smiles at the male before she makes her way down the front steps, waving towards the other omega as she makes her descent away from the mansion. 

Louis smiles to himself proud of how he handled that meeting. Maybe his job as the leader's mate wasn't too awful if he could help people like that every now and again. Louis looks back inside the mansion and thinking about how Harry will probably be in the shower for a good while before he makes he way outside of the mansion and shuts the door behind him. The omega hasn't visited his best friend since the other male found his mate at him and Harry's welcoming party and he knew he needed to pay the Irishman a visit. 

Louis has heard from Harry that Niall has already started the construction of his golf course on a giant amount of free pack land so that's where the omega heads to first. Louis was happy that his best friend was putting so much time and thought into something productive, which was something you never found the beta doing. 

As Louis neared the still in construction golf course he's greeted by a very bubbly Niall, who has the brightest grin on his face. "Louis!" He shouts to his best friend waving his hands around in the air like a psychopath as if Louis couldn't see him already. 

Louis rolls his eyes at his best friend as he makes his way towards him. "Hello, Ni," The omega greets the other male with a fond smile. "How's your golf course coming along?" He asks the beta knowing that he was going to get a very enthusiastic answer from the Irishman. 

"It's going so good! With Magnus' help it's taking no time at all to put together, the man's a fucking lifesaver!" Niall explains happily and that's when the warlock himself makes his way out from inside the golf course construction. 

"Hello, Louis," the warlock greets him with that warm smile of his. "How did your meeting with Laila go?" He asks and Louis' not even surprised that the warlock knew about his meeting with the teenaged omega because the damn man knew about absolutely everything that went on around the pack, something that had to do with his magic abilities.

Louis lets out a small sigh. "Better than I was expecting actually I think I really got through to her," the omega says, a proud smile spreading across his face, proud of his latest achievement. 

Magnus nods, happy that the omega had succeed with his latest meeting. That's when a third person makes there way out of the golf course and Niall's eyes light up at the sight of his mate. "Shawn! Come meet my best friend!" The beta shouts in excitement as he motions for his mate to come towards him. 

The other male makes his way towards the three men a bright smile on his face as he stands beside his mate and offers a hand out for the omega, who he now knows is his mate's best friend. "I'm Shawn, it's very nice to meet you officially Luna," the beta says in greeting, and Louis smiles as he shakes the other male's hand. 

"There's no reason to call me Luna, you're my best friend's mate, please call me Louis," the omega insists as he drops his hand away from the beta's a friendly smile spread across his face. 

Shawn only nods, glad that his mate's best friend seemed to be super nice. "Then it's nice to meet you Louis," he says with that star-dazzling smile of his. 

Louis turns to Niall and leans close to whisper in his best mate's ear. "You did good," he tells the beta and Niall only beams at the other male. 

"Well, I better get back to the house before Harry notices that I left," Louis says as he let's out a small sigh. Harry would probably be super angry if he gets out of his shower only to find that his mate is absent from the house when the two of them don't have that much time to spend with each other anymore like they used to. 

Niall's smile falters but he nods in understanding at his best friend's words. "Alright, but be sure to come hang out with me again soon, okay?" Niall asks his best friend with a hopeful smile. 

Louis smiles back at the male with a nod. "Yeah, I'll be sure to, Ni," he tells the beta before he nods a goodbye towards the other two male's beside the beta before he turns his back on them and makes his way back towards his home. 

When he steps inside the mansion he's practically ambushed by a fully dressed Harry, who scoops him up into his arms and spins him around. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages!" The alpha exclaims to his mate as he sets him back onto his own two feet. 

Louis nods towards the other male in agreement as he gives him a bright smile. "Well we have a little time now," the omega says as he raises an eyebrow at the alpha as a suggestion. 

Harry practically growls at what his mate was referring to and scoops the omega up before practically running up the stairs into their shared bedroom. The two of them have been intimate with each other since the party a few days ago. They haven't actually gone all the way yet since Louis was definitely not ready for that step, but the two of them found comfort in being able to pleasure the other person whenever they found the time to do so with the alpha's busy schedule. 

Louis crashes his lips to the other male's as the two of them share a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues clashing together in a fight for dominance, which Harry won of course as the alpha sets the omega down carefully on their bed. "How long do we have before you have to leave again?" Louis asks when he breaks his lips away from the other male's. 

Harry looks at the time on the clock on their nightstand which said that it was just a little past three o'clock. "I don't have to meet the elder until four so we have a little less then an hour," the alpha says and Louis only nods as he helps Harry out of his clean t-shirt before the alpha does the same for him. 

Louis helps unbutton the alpha's jeans and Harry pulls the sweatpants off of the omega's legs throwing them across the room somewhere. That's when the alpha takes notice to the blue lace that the omega under him was wearing and his eyes grow dark at the sight of his mate in panties. "You're wearing them again," Harry notes as he moves his head down to tease his teeth against the side of the silky material, only a few inches from the omega's already hard cock. 

Louis let's out a small whimper at the feeling of Harry's teeth on such a sensitive area. "Yeah, I really like how comfortable they are," the omega admits as he blushes under his mate's gaze. 

Harry only let's out a small little growl as he moves to tease the other side of the material, sucking a hickey into the upper and inner part of the omega's thigh. "Come on, Harry, we don't have time for teasing today," Louis groans out in annoyance as the alpha keeps up his teasing little nibbles along to edge of the male's panties. 

At the omega's words Harry pulls back all together to stare down at the omega under him with a raised eyebrow. "uh, uh, uh, what do you call me when we're doing things like this?" Harry asks the omega with a teasing smirk spreading across his face and Louis glares at the alpha above him not getting why the male had to be this way all of the time. "If you say it I'll move things along," Harry says, trying to coax the words out of the other male as he rubs a feather-light motion into one of Louis' thighs. 

Louis let's out a small sigh before giving up like usual, it wasn't like he was ever going to win with Harry and his weird ass fetish. "Daddy, can you please hurry up?" Louis asks, sending a very believable pout up towards the other male and Harry let's out a groan out the word's his already hard erection was now aching in his boxers. 

"There we go, baby," Harry says, moving out his large hands to pull the material of the boy's panties down his legs to reveal the alpha's prize that lied underneath. "That's what daddy likes to hear." 

Louis would be lying if the name didn't excite him a bit when the two of them were in the bedroom. It was so ironic to think about considering that Harry was his actual son, but in some way it made it all the more exotic because of that. Harry found the name so arousing because it made him feel like he was the older one, as if their roles were reversed, which was kind of strange in the end, but it seemed to work for the two of them. 

Harry doesn't waste anytime as he moves his head down the other male's body and to the most intimate of places. The alpha teases around the other male's rim a bit, tasting the omega's slick that's been leaking out of the omega since they started a few minutes before. The alpha pushes his tongue inside the omega's hole in one quick motion, humming at the amazing taste that the omega always held. Louis let's out a loud moan as he wraps his legs around the alpha's head and buries his hands in the male's still damp curly hair. "Fuck, daddy," Louis groans out as he succumbs to the pleasure that Harry always seems to coax out of him. 

Harry pulls back a bit so that he can stare up into the omega's eyes. "Do you like that, baby?" Harry asks with a proud smirk spread across his face and Louis only nods at the alpha, too out of it from the pleasure the he was getting. 

Harry moves back down to continue his torture on the omega's body. Reaching up to stroke the omega's small cock as he continues his torment on the boy's hole. It doesn't take to long before Louis is finally coming, releasing onto his stomach some of his slick squirts out onto Harry's tongue and face. 

As Louis comes down from his high, he peaks up to look at the alpha in front of him. "Do you want me to take care of you now?" He asks the alpha and Harry shakes his head, gripping a hold of the omega's hand and pulls it down towards his cock.

The alpha's member was soft in the omega's hand and Harry sends the boy a small little smirk. "That's how excited you make me, baby," the alpha says, and a pang of confidence goes through the omega that he can make his alpha come just from pleasuring him. 

"I love you," Louis tells the alpha as he moves up to plant a loving kiss to the other male's lips. 

Harry smiles into the kiss before he pulls away from the omega. "I love you too, Lou, and I wish I could stay and take a shower with you but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late," he says, leaning down to pant one last kiss against his mate's lips before rising from the bed. 

Louis let's out a sigh as he watches his mate go, he really wished that Harry didn't have so many responsibilities anymore so that they could spend more time together, but it didn't matter at least the two of them had enough time together as they did.


End file.
